Oz Victorious
by emeralddusk
Summary: Things change us. They can make us something we're not...
1. The Wicked Years I

Oz Victorious

Chapter One: No Rest for the Wicked

Holding her newborn daughter in her arms, Holly gazed at the child's unusual green skin, black nails, and small tuft of black hair. Outside, the night's sky was black and filled with millions of glistening stars, though they seemed numb to the events beneath them. Wrapped in a blue blanket, the little girl's weak, tired eyes gazed lovingly at her mother's.

"What's wrong with her?" the king asked, taken back by the green flesh on the daughter he helped bring into the world. "Why is she green?"

"David," Holly sharply replied, stroking her daughter's hair. "Ssh." Turning back to her beloved child, the woman let her tired eyes bask in the unfamiliar beauty before her. "She's our daughter...and she's perfect. Her name..." David crouched down beside his wife, staring at the child, trying to let himself love her. "...Victoria," the two harmonically answered.

"Katrina," Holly said, holding the little bundle in her loving arms as she entered her older daughter's room. "Meet your new baby sister...Victoria." Carefully exposing the child to her sister, the woman waited for a responce from the five-year-old.

"...Why is she green?" little Trina asked, confused and awestruck by what was before her. "Is she sick?"

"No, angel," David replied, bending down on his knee and putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "She's absolutely fine."

Trina gazed at her new little sister; fixated on her green skin. "Is it okay if I love her?" she asked. Holly and David nodded, and watched as Katrina kissed the baby on her forehead. Tori giggled, stretching her tiny green hand out to her sister. Holly and David looked at one another, and smiled.

Years passed by, and with them came cruelty, fear, hatred, and pain...But love, comfort, goodness, and dreams followed not too far behind. Tori, now a thirteen-year-old, had come to accept her unusual appearance, fighting the insults and cruelty of those around her. Katrina, Holly, and David never stopped encouraging her to think of herself as beautiful. Above all, though, Tori's heart was filled with kindness. "All the goodness inside you...it doesn't matter unless you share it," she said one day, glancing down at her green fingers under the table. Holly hugged her daughter. "I made you something, Mommy," the girl said. "With my magic." Pulling a small box out of her pocket, young Victoria handed her mother the gift.

Smiling, Holly opened the box, and saw the beautiful emerald ring inside. "Tori," the woman gasped. "It's beautiful."

"It's a promise ring," the teenager replied. "If you wear it, it means we'll always love each other." Holly smiled as she fought back tears, seeing the scared little girl inside her youngest daughter, and how she never let her fear of the world turn into hatred.

"I'll always love you, angel," the woman warmly replied before putting on the ring. "And there's one more person coming into your heart." Excited, Victoria leaned forward, her eyes widened. "We're adopting your aunt's daughter, Jadeyn."

"Jade's coming to live with us?" Tori excitedly replied, her green lips forming an innocent, overjoyed smile. "That's great, that's wonderful!" At the same time, the young witch felt sorrow for her lost aunt.

Within days, Jadeyn arrived, clad in a black dress, contrasting Tori's redish-pink outfit, and Trina's white dress. Tori welcomed her cousin with open arms; not something Jade was used to. "Welcome!" Tori cried out. "We're so glad you're here."

"Thank you," Jade replied, her voice almost entirely lacking in emotion. Accrediting this to the recent death of the girl's mother, Tori took a seat, offering the same to Jade. The dark-haired girl sat down, throwing out her pink and blue-dyed locks.

"So, how was your trip over here?" Trina asked.

"Long," Jade answered. "It's nice to finally settle in. Nights on the road are always terrible."

"You're home now," Tori replied, her voice upbeat and welcoming as she put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "You'll be like our sister." Jade smiled a tearful smile, and hugged her new sister. Trina walked over to the two, and joined the embrace.

That night, darkness descended on the emerald-hued city of Los Angeles. Holly and David, after arranging a bedroom for the newest member of their family, went off to bed, leaving the three sisters alone.

"Would either of you like a drink of water?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"Yes, please," Trina answered.

"Um, no, thank you," Tori stuttered, looking up for a brief instant. Jade departed into the kitchen, leaving Tori and Trina.

"There's no reason to be afraid," Trina declared, trying to keep her voice hushed.

"I know," Tori replied. "I don't want to talk about this now. It's Jade's first night; let's make it nice for her." Jade soon returned, holding two glasses of water. Tori settled herself atop the couch.

"Thanks," Trina said, taking her drink.

"So, Jade," Tori said, setting her green hands on her lap. "How do you like it in Los Angeles?"

"It's nice," Jade answered. "Pretty. You guys've lived here all your lives?"

"Yep," Trina happily answered. "We've never really left the city walls. What's Seattle like?"

"Not nearly as beautiful as here," the dark-haired young woman responded, looking out the window at the emerald buildings surrounding the castle. "It's quiet. Mostly metal buildings. The people there aren't as friendly as they are here."

"Sorry, Jade," Victoria said, putting her hand on Jade's knee. "People can be cruel. We'll make you feel at home here. Everyone will."

Jade smiled. "Thanks...sis," she said, her voice growing warm.

As the hours passed, the three sisters continued talking, laughing, and learning with one another. Come midnight, Trina bid the two goodnight, and went off to bed. Jade set her water on the table, then turned to her green cousin. "Tori," she began, her voice more serious and almost grave in nature. "How can you stay so happy and upbeat?"

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, caught off guard.

"I've seen the way people look at you...the way they treat you," Jadeyn answered, staring into Victoria's green eyes. "They're not kind to you...why do you keep treating them so much better than they treat you?"

Tori moved herself to the edge of her seat, took Jade's hands, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Because it's the right thing to do," she answered. "Everyone deserves a chance, and just because they haven't given me one yet, doesn't mean I should give up on them. They'll come around. It just takes time."

"How much time are you willing to give them?" the young woman persisted. "How many chances are you going to give them?"

"...As many as they need," Tori answered, her voice trembling as a massive lump began forming in her throat.

"How many do you really have to give?" Jade argued, sending the room into silence. "I can tell your heart hurts from all this." The dark-haired young woman lifted Tori's green hand into the air. "You know there's no reason for them to hate you...why do you let them?"

"I do everything I can to show them I'm good," Victoria answered. "They just need time, I said."

"What if they don't want to accept you?" Jade finally asked. "What if they know everything about you, but they still choose to hate you? You know how they are."

"...Just forget about it, Jade," Tori answered, fighting back the burning, searing tears wanting to form in her eyes. "Let me tuck you in tonight." The two stood up, joined hands at Tori's request, and walked up the stairs to Jadeyn's new room. Gently pulling the covers up to the dark-haired girl's neck, Tori lightly ran her fingers through Jade's long hair. "You're home now," the green-skinned girl whispered, her kind eyes gazing into Jade's.

"Thank you," Jadeyn whispered, her eyes growing heavy. Bidding her new sister goodnight, Tori stood up, but felt a hand grab hers. Turning around, the girl saw Jade holding onto her with a serious expression cast upon her face. "I know it's hard on you...but, please, tell me a bedtime story...tell me what the people are like to you, Tori. I want to know. Maybe I can help you with them...Please."

With a deep, almost hurt sigh, Victoria took a seat on the side of Jade's bed. "...They call me a freak," the brunette confessed, staring at the floor. "Some kids laugh at me, others say I'm...that I'm ugly. Some people run away from me. I've been called monster...frog, grass-face. I used to cry when I was a kid. It hurt to cry...but I didn't know how to handle it. Then, one day, my mother sat me down, and told me how to handle it. She told me that the people who made fun of me...just didn't understand who I really was; that they needed time. She told me that I was beautiful on the inside."

"What about the outside?" Jade asked. Tori bit her lip. "Did she ever tell you that you were beautiful on the outside?" The green-skinned girl shook her head.

"Sometimes I think they'd change me if they could," Tori admitted.

"Would _you_?" the dark-haired young woman persisted, her voice strong.

Tori shook her head. "No," she answered, unable to look away from the floor.

"Neither would I," Jade replied, taking Tori's green hand tightly in her own. "That's what friendship is." The green girl smiled, feeling her heart grow lighter. "Thank you, Jade," she said.

"You're welcome, sis," the dark-haired girl replied.


	2. The Wicked Years II

Oz Victorious

Chapter Two: Growing Up

Sitting on a stool beside the tub, little Victoria watched her mother and father give her older sister a bath. She giggled, picked up soapy suds, and threw them into the air. Holly laughed with her daughter. Tori didn't laugh, though. Everytime she tried to go into the water, it burned so badly. Kicking her feet back and forth, the green girl turned her sight to the floor, trying not to cry. Catching herself staring into space, now eighteen years old, Tori slowly allowed her emotions to drift back to her. The past was over. The pain was over. Setting her pink hat on the edge of the couch, the green young woman stared out the window at the scarlet sunset shining over the emerald horizon. Trina, Jade, and Holly and David had already gone off to bed, leaving the young witch all alone. Even after all the years, Jadeyn's words sill burned in Tori's ears; Her acceptance still warmed the young woman's heart. Holding her hands out before her eyes, Tori stared at her black nails and green skin. _I wouldn't change myself, _she thought, taking a quick glance outside.

_"They're wrong," Jade had told her new sister. "You don't need them to accept you...you don't need them at all." Unable to answer, Victoria looked at the floor. "...You don't have to be their victim."_

_ "I'm not," Tori answered. The green little girl recalled the laughing fits, the scorn, the rumors, and the hatred she saw in other people. It hurt; it always hurt. After time, though, the pain and sorrow turned into bitter anger._

_ The images slowly began to change; falling into darker times; Tori knelt down at her mother's bedside, holding her cold hand. "I love you, Victoria," the woman whispered._

_ "I love you too, Mommy," the green young woman replied. "Don't let go."_

_ "I'm sorry I..." Holly said, her grip weakening. Then, she dropped her arm, and the emerald ring fell to the ground, and disappeared. Tori closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down her face, scalding and burning her cheeks. Dark marks formed on the teenager's face, and the lights went out around her and her mother._

"Tori?" a familiar voice called out, breaking the young woman out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Trina," Tori replied, looking up at her sister.

"Whatter you doing up so late again?" Katrina asked, taking a seat next to her sister.

"Just thinking," the green-skinned girl answered. "What about you?"

"Bad dreams," the older of the Vega siblings replied. "I'm worried about Dad. Ever since Mom passed away...he's been so heartbroken."

"I know," Tori warmly replied. "He's not the man he used to be. He's broken inside...I think he's losing the will to keep going. Even the people have noticed." The sound of footsteps making their way down the stairs interrupted the two, turning their attention to the hallway. Jade walked in from the darkness in her blue night gown, wearing a worried look on her face. The ruby slippers her mother passed down to her glistened lightly under what dim light there was.

"Jade," Tori cried out, standing up and slowly walking towards her sister. "What's wrong?"

"I found something," the pale-skinned young woman answered. "Is Dad asleep?" Trina and Tori nodded. "Sit down." The three gathered around the table, taking seats on the surrounding couches and chairs. Jade then pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "I found it buried in a hollow wall in my bedroom...it's some sort of prophecy."

"What language is that?" Trina asked, unable to determine what the various symbols and characters meant.

"It's some kind of munchkin language," Tori answered. "I think it's...some kind of prophecy. It says '_from a world away...distance untold...shall come to rescue...and save... Oz.'_ But most of it's in pieces."

"Save Oz?" Trina asked. "From what?"

"I don't know," Victoria answered. "This looks ancient." Jade glanced at the two, then at the torn paper. _Father..._

Tori lay in her bed that night, pondering the message in her mind, even as her dreams took her away. Images of the cruelty she suffered still crept through the blissful visions that came to her. Feeling someone shaking her, the green young woman awoke. "Jade?" she asked, wiping her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," the dark-haired girl answered. "C-could I sleep with you tonight? Please?"

"Sure," Tori answered, moving over to allow room for her sister. Jade slid under the sheets, and quickly hugged her sister. Passing by Victoria's bedroom, Trina glanced in to see the two together, felt a sense of loneliness, then continued on her way back to her own bedroom.

Days passed by like hours on a clock. Jade, Tori, and Trina examined the message several times, unable to discover its intention or true meaning. Keeping their finding a secret, the three witches studied the mysterious writing intensely, entrusting it to Jade every night. Throughout the days, Tori and Jadeyn found themselves bonding more and more.

"Are you still up, Dad?" Jade asked, entering her father's room one night with a tea set in hand.

"I'm afraid so," David answered, looking away from his book. "Being the king isn't the best thing to fall asleep to at night."

"Maybe this'll help," the dark-haired young woman replied, handing her father a cup. "Now have your tea and off to bed." Chuckling, the man drank the hot beverage, then let his adopted daughter walk him to his bed and tuck him under the covers.

As their father slowly drifted into slumber, Tori and Trina looked over old photographs of their mother. "You have her eyes," the older of the Vega siblings declared, looking at her sister's warm, loving eyes.

"Thank you," Tori replied, letting a smile form on her green face. "So do you, Trina...don't forget that." Jade entered the room and sat down with the two. "Hey," she whispered, resting her head on her knee.

"Hey, Jade," Katrina greeted. "Maybe we should put the scrapbook away for now."

"No, it's fine," Jade replied. "She was my mother for a long time." Tori smiled. "...She was so beautiful." Gently stroking her green finger along the picture, Victoria smiled, feeling just alittle bit closer to her mother. Jade put her arm around the young woman, not taking her eyes off the album. Trina put her arm around Tori as well, and the three felt their bond as sisters gently glow within them. However, Trina could not escape a strange feeling inside her heart.

As the sun rose over the city of Los Angeles, the emerald-hued buildings shined with an inspiring scarlet glow. Despite the beautiful bliss of morning, the sound of a horrified scream consumed the castle, awakening Jade and Tori, who rushed into their father's room to find Trina on her knees, tears running down her face. Her jaw dropped, Victoria slowly walked over to her father's bedside, gazed at the lifeless expression cast upon his face, and felt her senses leave her. Crying and hollering like an infant, the green young woman felt the vicious tears burn her face, blidning her to the rest of the world. Clenching her father's sheets, Tori shouted into the nothingness surrounding her; begging for this all to be just a nightmare. David Vega, king of Oz, had died.

"Life took him away," Jade whispered into Tori's ear. "Life takes everything away." Dropping her head, the green young woman let her hair cover her face; her tears; her burns.

Biting her lip in an attempt to stop more tears from falling, Katrina looked at her two younger sisters; watching Jade comfort Tori as her pain and anger grew. Letting out one final scream, the green-skinned girl clenched her fists, forming two balls of red fire within them. "Tori," the oldest of the Vega siblings scolded, causing her sister to relent. Jade glared at Katrina for a split second, then turned her glance to the floor.

"I can't believe he's gone," Tori sobbed, wiping her burning eyes.

"Now what do we do?" Jade asked. "Who's going to protect Oz?"

"_We_ will," Trina declared. "The three of us...the last of the royal bloodline." Jade took her father's cold, limp hand, and closed her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay, Jade?" Victoria asked, taking her mind off her own pain.

"I need to tell you something, Tori," Jade confessed, taking her sister's green hand and leading her out of the room. Seeing that she was alone, Katrina collapsed on her knees, crying into her hand. Entering Jade's bedroom, Tori and Jadeyn looked one another in the eyes. "I know your heart's broken," the dark-haired young woman declared. "But I know how to make the pain go away."

"The pain won't ever go away," Victoria replied. "Just like when Mom died."

"Tori...I know a way," Jade comforted her sister, taking her green hand in her own. "Will you trust me?"

"...Okay," the young woman sobbed, her cheeks burning with tears.


	3. The Wicked Years III

Oz Victorious

Chapter Three: Eternal

Months passed; things changed; the nights seemed longer, darker. Ruling on their own, the Vega sisters found themselves worn thin. All but Jade seemed to suffer with their newfound power. Keeping her promise, the newest of the Vega witches took Victoria under her wing, teaching her how to give up her pain and suffering. Day after day, she grew colder towards the world. The anger and pain she held within her began to boil and fester until it came to the surface. The world that hated her would never see her in a time of weakness again. Sitting with Jade night after night, Tori sat up with Jade; listening, loathing, and crying alone. Every time, the tears burned.

"Tori," Jade said one day. "...I need to talk to you." The two walked down the hallway that night, guided by the dim light of several lanterns. Along the way, Victoria remembered her past, as she did every night; "freak, monster, deformed." The mocking laughter, the scorn, the hatred. Jade taught her to see that people would never change. People had an endless tendency to hate one another, and torcher the different. Victoria could see that now.

_Sometimes I think they'd change me if they could...Would you? No. _At last, the two made it to Jade's bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked once the door behind them was closed.

"...I killed Dad," the dark-haired young woman confessed.

"You what?" the green young woman gasped, stepping back.

"Please...don't leave me," Jade begged, holding out her hand. "I didn't have a choice."

"You said the world took him from us," Tori replied, her heart starting to burn.

"And it did," the young woman answered. "He was suffering...Couldn't sleep. Tori, I saw the misery in his eyes. I had to put him out of that misery...the world didn't give me a choice."

"This is insane," Tori snapped, feeling tears start to form in her eyes again. "Why would you...how could you?"

Jade put her hand on her sister's shoulder, her breath slow and trembling. "It's a cruel and wicked world," she said. "Look at what it did to you..." Tori remembered her tears and pain as a child. All the insults and taunting; maybe the people had their way with her father as well. "There's no other way to be but cold."

"...How?" Victoria choked out. Warmly embracing her sister, Jade closed her eyes. "I'll teach you," she whispered. "You and Trina."

"No," a familiar voice cried out. Tori and Jade turned to see Katrina standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You took him..."

"Trina, I didn't have a choice..." Jade tried to defend herself.

"You're lying!" Trina screamed, holding a white wand out, pointing it at her wicked sister. "By the authority of my true royal blood..."

"Trina, please," Tori cried out. "She didn't mean it. She was just trying to help him."

"She killed our father," the eldest Vega witch replied. "She has to be banished."

"You can't!" Victoria screamed. The room fell silent. "I need her...we need her."

"No, we don't," Trina argued. "She used us...she took everything from us."

"Please don't do this," Tori begged, her heart shattering.

"Make your choice, Tori," Jade whispered. "I can take away all your pain...make your heart harder than ever before...we can rule Oz together."

"Tori, get back," Katrina ordered, aiming the wand carefully. "I'm your sister. I only want to help you."

The tears scalded the green girl's cheeks as they fell to the ground. "...Do you?" she demanded. "Or are you just trying to hurt me like everyone else?" Trina felt her body grow weak and numb. "Jade was right...the world doesn't want anything for me but suffering...this is what you wanted...You're not my sister anymore!" Clenching her fists, Victoria felt the fire form, then threw the orbs at Trina, igniting the ground around her. "Leave this place! And never come back!" Jade smiled, and released a bolt of green electricity upon her former sister. Waving her wand, Katrina disappeared from the castle, leaving Tori and Jade together. "Promise me you'll show me how to make the pain go away," the green-skinned girl begged. "I don't want to feel anymore."

"You'll never have to," Jade promised. "...Victoria the Wicked." As her heart darkened and sank forever more, Tori heard the lightning strike above her as the blackness of rain poured down upon the emerald land of Los Angeles.


	4. The Coming of Oz I

Oz Victorious

Chapter Four: Dreamer

_I always knew there was something more; something better in the world. I always believed there was more than just this life. My name is Freddie Benson, and this is how I lived my dreams..._

Endless green plains cascading with red, white, yellow, and purple flowers illuminated the brilliant crimson-orange horizon. Streams shined as they reflected the sky's unnatural beauty. All the trees were coated with bright green, orange, yellow, and red leaves while bushes spread snow-like petals in the breeze. It was a miracle; a dream; a vision of passion and imagination. Walking forward, the boy felt the soft, damp grass under his feet; the warmth of the sun on his head; the whistling breeze on his neck. Every single cloud resembled another dream; endless and limitless in its expression. Gazing into the sun, the boy witnessed an overpowering light that emersed him in brilliance and warmth. Feeling his mother's hand gently shaking his shoulder, the young man opened his eyes to find himself in his bed in his mom's apartment in the Bushwell Plaza complex in New York City.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head," Marissa Benson warmly whispered to her son, gently stroking his back. "It's seven o'clock. Time to get up for school."

"Thanks, Mom," Freddie mumbled, slowly rising out from under the sheets. The dream was beautiful, but like any dream, it had to come to an end. Only vague images remained, though they were still inspiring.

"Addie called you last night," the boy's mother said, opening the shade and letting in the sunlight. "Don't forget to call her back."

"I won't," the young man happily answered, pulling the sheets of his bed back, then folding them over once to make the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower." Dropping his pajamas on the bathroom floor, Freddie stepped into the lightly chilled shower, pulled the curtain closed around him, then turned on the hot water. Closing his eyes, the brunette boy felt the thousands of warm beads colliding with his body. Letting out a sigh, the teenager stroked his hair back, letting it soak in the comforting water. _I had the dream again...so gorgeous. It's getting harder and harder to forget about it..._ Shutting off the water, the young man got dressed, gave his mom a farewell kiss, and headed off for school.

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, Freddie dialed Addie's number, listened to the electronic ringing sound, then heard her pick up. "Hello," the young woman greeted.

"Hey, Addie, it's Freddie," the boy replied, tucking his left hand into his pocket. "Just wanted to call you back. Sorry I missed you last night."

"That's okay," Addie responded, her voice kind and forgiving as always. "Hey, I have to go, but can we meet for lunch?"

"Sure," the young man answered. "Sounds great. See you then, bud. Bye." Hanging up, Freddie walked down the hard gray sidewalk, taking it one step at a time until he reached Ridgeway High. Departing from the comfort of massive surrounding buildings, the young man pushed open the mostly glass doors of the school, slung his back pack over his shoulder, and made his way to his locker. Rounding the corner, the boy saw that Sam Puckett and Carly Shay were already at the surrounding lockers, discussing the newest webisode of iCarly. "Hey, guys," Freddie greeted, entering his combination.

"Hey, Freddie," Carly warmly replied, giving her usual, welcoming smile.

"Fredward," Sam mumbled, barely taking her eyes off her books.

"Hey, Oz," several male students called out from the hallway. "How's your fantasy world?" Ignoring them, Freddie gathered his books, all the while gathering the courage to ask Carly the question he had mused over for so long.

"Why do they call you Oz?" the brunette girl asked, expressing concern as only she could.

"When I was a kid, I used to talk about this imaginary place called Oz," the young man reluctantly answered. "I had dreams about it, and the other kids thought it'd be fun to tease me for it. And after about six years, they don't think it's gotten old." _But I really want to talk to you about something else...I know you and Sam are looking for a new tech supervisor for iCarly, and I..._

"That sucks," Sam replied, almost sounding like she cared.

"Yeah," Freddie answered, losing his concentration and will to persue his proposal.

"Sorry, Freddie," Carly said, her voice sweet. "Hey, we'll see you later."

"Bye," the boy replied, giving a quick wave as the two young women departed from him. Watching Carly walk away, Freddie felt himself letting out a sigh.

When lunch hour came, the young man sat down across from a younger girl with golden hair and an innocent expression on her lovely face. "Hey, Addie," he said with a warm smile.

"Thanks for meeting me, Freddie," the young woman replied.

"Thank you for hanging out with me," Freddie responded. "How's your day been?"

"Pretty good," Addie answered, taking a sip of her juice. "Yours?"

"Long," the brunette boy answered with a slight groan. "But it's better now that you're here." The two exchanged a smile. "How was homeroom?"

"Okay," the girl admitted. "Some of the other girls were picking at me again, though." Nicknamed and mocked for her shyness, Addie Singer found herself the victim of frequent bullying, leaving her at a loss for friends.

"I'm sorry," Freddie replied. "I don't get why they're so nasty to you. You're a sweet person." Catching himself, the young man blushed at the same time Addie did. "So, um, how'd you do on that English test?"

"I think I did okay," Addie answered, flashing back to the questions of knights and dragons she had to read through. "Hey, did you hear they're looking for a new tech producer for iCarly? You should try out."

"I was thinking about it," the young man replied. "But, I don't know."

"Why not?" the golden-haired young woman insisted. "You're great with cameras and special effects. You'd be perfect."

Freddie bit his lip, trying to keep from smiling. "I'll think about it," he gave in. _It's only my dream..._Images danced in the boy's head; being close to Carly, working with special effects and equipment for hours, editing footage, and being a part of a hilarious web show. Auditions were in five days. That meant five days to get ready; five days to make or break the chance at a dream.

"How was Addie doing today?" Ms. Benson asked her son, setting a plate of cookies on the coffee table before him.

"Thanks, Mom," the young man said. "She was doing okay. Had some trouble with bullies again."

"That poor girl," the boy's mother declared. "She's so nice. Why would anyone treat her like that?" Freddie looked down, shaking his head to answer.

Sitting in his bedroom, Freddie flicked on a switch and watched a projection of his family running through the park; The images were comforting, though their loss and the loss of those times truly hurt. The boy then dawned his headphones, and turned on a recording of "In My Arms". Gazing at the peaceful images dancing on the ceiling, the young man set his arms at his side, and slowly fell asleep.

Walking down a seemingly endless road, the rest of the world in a blurr, Freddie breathed in the cool, fresh air, and continued on his way. Each yellow brick glistened under the pure light of the sun, and the crisp smell of autumn filled the air. Tucking his hands in his pockets, the young man watched the blue sky fade into the awe-inspiring scarelt horizon over an emerald-hued city.


	5. The Coming of Oz II

Oz Victorious

Chapter Five: Welcome

When the clocks told the world it was four thirty, the sun had yet to rise over the manmade horizon. Laying awake, Freddie held his left hand between his head and pillow, texting with his right. Addie was nervous about school today, and was thinking about having her mom call her in sick.

fred-e: it'll b ok, bud.

add-e: i just dont thnk i cn do it 2day

fred-e: it's only gonna gt worse if u avoid it.

add-e: my stomach's upset

fred-e: i cn stay wth u all day 2day. will u go then?

**Message sent 2 min ago**

add-e: ok

_Poor, shy little Addie Singer_, Ms. Benson called the girl once, trying not to cry at the sounds of what other students said and did to her. Freddie took the girl's hand as the two walked down the hallway. As usual, Addie stared at the floor. "You feeling any better?" Freddie asked, his voice calm as he looked over at his friend.

"Alittle bit," the golden-haired girl answered, taking her gaze away from the tiles. "Did you think about that audition?"

"Yeah, I did," Freddie happily responded. "I think I'm gonna do it." The brunette boy smiled at his friend, who more than returned the gesture. _Four days to go._

"That's great!" Addie shrieked before catching herself. "I know you're gonna get it. You just need to have some faith in yourself." Not knowing how to respond, the young man nodded, trying to appear comfortable with the compliment. "You're gonna be good."

"I don't wanna be good..." Freddie replied, his voice warm and growing hushed. "I wanna be great."

The golden-haired young woman gazed at her friend. "You will be," she whispered.

"Thank you," the brunette boy replied. "Hey, I wanna give you something." Reaching into his pocket, Freddie found what he wanted to give, and pulled it out. "It's just a jump drive, but it has my first programs and those pictures of us from that trip our school took to the park. I know you're kind of into tech stuff, so...here you go."

"Thanks," Addie said, taking the plastic device. "So, this has all the stuff you learned back in Information Processing?"

"Every byte of it," Freddie answered, a hint of levity in his voice. "Keep it safe."

"I will," the young woman replied with a smile, tucking the jump drive into her pocket. The two then continued down the hallway, their hands interlocked.

Setting up a green screen in the living room, Freddie stepped behind his mounted camera, signaled for his mother to ready herself, then hit the record button. Smiling, Ms. Benson awaited the simple screen to be digitally transformed into a sunset-lit beach by her son's computer skills. "Say 'cheese', Mom," the young man declared. Outside, the night's sky shined with thousands of bright stars.

In another world, the sun rose above the hills to reveal a beautiful yellow hue, accompanied by rose-red streaks cascading over the land. Sitting on the grass, listening to the wind gently pass by, Freddie let out a sigh of relief, dropping his head back into the cool embrace of the breeze. A flock of young birds, painted with the colors of the roses around them, took flight into the breath-taking sky, their wings flapping valiantly. _Only three days left._


	6. The Coming of Oz III

Oz Victorious

Chapter Six: Another World

At last, the day had come; feeling his mother's hand on his shoulder, Freddie awoke from his dreams of Oz, and opened his eyes to the world. "Morning, angel," the woman warmly greeted her son. "Ready for your big day?"

"Yeah," Freddie yawned. "Thanks for waking me up, Mom."

"Addie's gonna meet you at school to help you set up," Ms. Benson informed the boy. "Good luck today, honey." Freddie smiled, and warmly embraced his mom. "iCarly's technical supervisor...you're going to do a great job."

"Thanks, Mom," the brunette boy mouthed, his throat starting to hurt. "I love you."

Putting together his equipment, the young man loaded up his cart, and headed down the sidewalk, bound for Ridgeway High. Above him, the sky was overcast and suited with an icy wind. Pulling down his sleeves, Freddie pushed alittle bit harder on his cart to make it up a small hill. A small cloud of dead leaves flew overhead, gently brushing the boy's head. Seeing the growing storm forming above him, the young man began walking faster, trying to reach shelter. "Come on, come one," he mouthed, beginning to grow desperate. Soon, the clouds began to twirl and warp together, forming a funnel. Lightning struck above the city, illuminating every single inch of the world. Looking up, Freddie saw the horrific sight, and started running. Ridgeway had tornado drills and protocols; the faculty would know what to do. "Not much further." His heart starting to pound, the young man charged ahead with all his might, nearly spilling some of his equipment. Thunder rolled and rumbled among the clouds like a hungry beast calling out for food. Sweat forming on his neck and forehead, Freddie clenched his teeth together, and bolted down the sidewalk. Images flashed through the young man's mind; lightning strikes, massive gusts of wind, trees losing their grip on the earth and flying in the savage wind.

Suddenly, the boy found himself kicking and trying desperately to remain on the ground. Looking down, Freddie saw his feet lifting off the sidewalk, despite his kicking and struggling. His hands locked onto the handle of the cart, the young brunette began screaming; hollering at what would surely be his demise. The winds were merciless as they tore the teenager away from his safe world, and into the clouds. _I'm going to die! I'm gonna fall forever! It's all happening so fast! Mom, I love you! Addie, I'm sorry!_ No longer in control, Freddie began flailing his legs wildly, watching the world below him grow smaller and smaller; buildings becoming skylines becoming vague images below the claws of the dark clouds. Hollering with all his might, the young man felt himself hurtled at random, fueled by the power of the wind. Spinning, twirling, and flipping without control, the city soon disappeared into pure grayness. Cascading violently, Freddie witnessed the tops of skyscrapers, surrounding trees floating so close to the atmosphere, and then nothingness. Caught in a vortex, the boy witnessed a sandstorm; lifeless eyes molded into dry, thick clay; dead faces frozen while trying to scream for help. Sand mouths and eyes crumbled and blew away in the savage wind "Aaaahhh!" Freddie hollered, waving his arms with all his might. Soon, the sand sculptures faded away, turning into the horrid gray sky. Then, darkness consumed everything, and the torment faded into slumber...

_Eleka nahmen nahmen._ Tightening his eyes, the young man slowly forced himself back to consciousness._ Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen. _Opening his eyes, Freddie saw darkness._ Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. _The darkness focused and developed into a blinding light. Squinting and groaning, the boy clenched his forehead, still recoiling from the storm. "Oh," Freddie groaned, wiping over his eyes and rising up into a seated position. Looking down, the boy found he was in a pool of lukewarm water. Strangely tall blades of grass and brilliant flowers kissing the air with large petals curving outward then inward like a pair of puckered lips. Weakly covering the area was a pair of palm trees that gave way for larger, exotically twisted oak trees. Looking to his right, the young man saw a black figure kneeling in the grass nearby, tending to something on the ground. "Excuse me," he called out to the strange being, all the while fighting an impact-caused headache. "Is the storm past?"

Rising from her concentration, the black-clothed figure shot its head towards the boy, flaring its arm out at the sides in a defensive position. In the light, Freddie could see the creature was a woman, colored a nearly emerald green, clothed with long, dark hair and a pointed black hat. Despite her unusual appearance, there was something about her; something beautiful, deep, and intelligent. "I thought you were dead," the woman snarled, her black nails brandished.

"No, I...I was caught in a storm," the young man recalled, rising out of the water. "Do you know what this place is?" Freddie looked around, astounded by all that surrounded him.

"I will burn you to the bone," the green figure sneered, slowly stepping closer to the boy, though hesitation existed in each step.

"What? Please, I don't know where I am," Freddie stuttered, his heart starting to pound as his mind began to race. "If you could just tell me what town this is...I can just..." The woman stopped several feet away from the water. "My name's Freddie Benson..."

Leaning forward, the witch examined the strange being before her. "You're not like the others," she declared, recalling the pain and agony her neighbors and fellow citizens caused her; all the things her friend and sister warned her of. "Get out of the water." Too wise to trust, the green figure studied the boy as he made his way out of the lake and onto a path of dirt. _He's just like all the others. Kill him where he stands._ "What are you?"

"I'm just a kid," the boy answered, putting his hands in the air. "W-who are you? I mean, what's your name?"

"Victoria," the green woman answered, looking down at the soggy creature. "Halt where you are."

"That's a pretty name," Freddie said, freezing in his steps. "You're beautiful...I mean, you're not like anyone I've ever seen before." _Not even like Carly..._

_He's not worthy of your trust; no one is! Reduce him to ash. _"Don't flatter me," Victoria ordered. "I can sense your lies."

"I'm not lying," the boy weakly defended himself. "I-I think there's something...breath-taking about you. I don't mean to sound shallow, but..."

"I know your kind," the woman interrupted, her voice harsh. Snapping her fist open, Victoria formed a ball of red fire. "Will you cry as your flesh burns?"

"Please...I'm not like those other people," Freddie nervously promised. "Look, I'm sorry I bothered you. If you let me go, I'll just take off." The young man slowly began to back away, not taking his eyes off the strange woman before him.

"Your path isn't like the others," Victoria said, halting the boy. "You're different...I see something in your eyes." Slowly, the woman approached her stranger, staring deeply into his hazel eyes. "Something...bold. Something beyond what I've ever seen in any creature. Dry yourself by the fire." Victoria threw down a ball of fire, igniting the grass in a concentrated spot. Not daring to lose eye contact, Freddie made his way over to the fire, and stared ringing out his clothing.

As night fell over the horizon, Victoria lay atop the boy, his eyes closed as his breath grew heavier. The sense of ecstasy burning in his body, Freddie wrapped his arms around the green woman, and pulled her closer. The fires burned on, licking the skies of the alien world.

Opening his eyes, Freddie saw the lights of sunrise slowly dawning in the darkness over the hills. Groaning, the young man lifted himself up, found himself completely alone, let out a sigh of defeat, and walked down the dirt path. _Victoria..._ Squinting, the brunette boy noticed something familiar; his cart, still fully loaded. Letting a slight smile form on his face, the teenager grabbed the handle, and pushed his technical equipment down the path. _I'm sorry, Addie...sorry I never met you at school._ Biting his lip, Freddie continued on his way, hoping to find someone out in the night.


	7. The Coming of Oz IV

Oz Victorious

Chapter Seven: Revelation

_I can't stop thinking about her, _Freddie told himself, marching down the dirt road with his cart. _This is all so unbelievable..._ The hues and colors of the sunrise having faded hours ago, the bright blue sky glistened above the young man. _I have no idea where I am...This all looks so familiar, though. Like something out of a dream._ Listening to the wheels of the cart squeeking, the young man looked to the horizon. Suddenly, the dirt path ended, revealing a road composed of shining yellow bricks. "Wow," Freddie exclaimed. Pushing the cart forward, Freddie turned to the north, following the road to the hills. His legs tired, the boy persisted, trying to reach a city. _I'm so hungry..._ Miles went by under Freddie's feet, passing hour after hour. Nothing seemed to exist but wilderness. Finally, his eyes so blurred over, his body so weak, the young man collapsed onto the road, hugging himself and pressing his legs together. Now in a fetal position, the brunette boy nuzzled up against his cart, breathing heavily, seeing double. At last, Freddie's eyes grew heavy, his vision completely numbed over, and let himself drift off into slumber. The sweat on his forehead seemed to cool in the breeze as clouds began to form over the sun. "Someone..." the boy whispered under his heavy breath.

Finding himself laying down, Freddie's eye twitched, opening slightly. Feeling the embrace of a damp wash cloth on his aching forehead, the boy groaned, slowly lifting his torso up. Suddenly, a gentle hand touched his chest, stopping him. "Please, you need rest," a woman's voice kindly declared as the hand pressed the young man onto his back.

"W-where am I?" the brunette boy weakly asked, closing his eyes and taking in the comfort of a soft couch below him.

"You're in a safe place," the kindly woman answered. "The palace of Quadling Country." Pulling a blanket over the young man's mildly trembling body, the gentle figure took a seat across from him, her eyes lovingly inspecting him for signs of injury.

"Quadling?" Freddie asked, not stirring. "Am I still in New York?"

"New York?" the woman asked, standing up in one intense motion. Her heart pounding, the brown-haired woman stared at the nearly sleeping boy. "Are you...do you not come from Oz?"

"Oz?" the boy asked, shooting up and removing the wash cloth from his face. "This...Is that where I am? I-I used to dream about Oz. Everyone calls me that because they...They thought I was crazy."

Smiling, the woman gently stroked the young man's hair out of his face. "You are never crazy for having dreams," she said with a comforting smile. "Oz is very real. And you bear its title?"

"I guess," Freddie answered, growing unsure. "I mean, it's just a nickname, but...yeah. My gosh, I mean..." The young man ran towards a window and gazed out at the beautiful world before him. "I'm really here," he whispered, astounded.

"Then you are the one we have waited for," the woman declared, curtsying. "I am Katrina the Good. Welcome, our savior."

"Savior?" the boy whispered. "Wait, I'm...I'm just a kid. I mean, I can't...I'm just a computer geek."

"They said you would be humble," Katrina declared, her eyes gently closed. "You are the one Oz has awaited...the wizard who would save us from the darkness."

"Darkness?" Freddie replied, growing uneasy. "Look, I...I'm just...I'm no wizard."

"But, if I may," the woman responded, walking out of the room, then returning with the boy's cart. "Your arsenal betrays your word."

"That's just computer stuff," the young man explained. "I mean, anyone can..."

"I know this is much to take in," Katrina interrupted, rising from her bow. "But you _are _Oz...the one from the East. The savior of our land."

"...I can't," Freddie surrendered to his fear. "I'm..." Gazing into the woman's eyes, the boy saw something strong; something bold; something that seemed to call out to him. "...What darkness is there? I mean, what do you need saving from?"

"The Wicked Witches of the West and East," Katrina answered. "Once they were my sisters...but they killed the King of Oz, and fell from grace...fell from our love. I am Trina of the North...the first and end of the King's bloodline. And you, Fredward Benson of New York...are The Wizard."

_This is crazy...this has to be a dream. _"The Wizard of Oz," the boy whispered, grabbing an orange from a nearby table. "...What do we have to do to stop them?"

Katrina smiled warmly, taking the young man's head in her gentle hands. "You must be the one to stop them, but I will be with you every step of the way," she declared. "The Emerald City will finally be liberated. And our darkest hour will come to an end."

_I am terrified. _"...Where do we start?" Freddie asked, his heart pounding.

"That question, you must answer for yourself," Katrina answered, putting her hand around the young man's shoulder. "Remember who you are, Oz."

"...These Wicked Witches..." the boy finally deduced. "How powerful are they?"

"They are the most feared and wicked beings in all of Oz," Trina regretfully declared. "I fear their power trumps even mine, and that of my mother's as well."

"Is there anyone who'll fight with us?" Freddie asked, begging for a solution. "An army, I mean."

"Munchkinland holds many a great thinkers and craftsmen," the good witch answered. "They have lived under the tyranny of the Witches for years."

"Maybe we can set them free," the young man proposed. "Like, a rebellion." _This is crazy; I can't do this. _

"I will remain by your side," Katrina promised.

"Now, how do we get there?" Freddie asked, still quaking within.

"By way of the Yellow Brick Road," the woman answered, pointing out the way with her wand. "My blessing will protect the country while I am away." Taking in a deep, trembling breath, Freddie walked down the hallway, and out into the world of Oz.

Standing atop a mountainous cliff overlooking a pit of darkness, Victoria and Jadeyn gazed down at the hideous creatures swarming and flying around their wretched home. "Rise from the darkness!" the green woman commanded, throwing an orb of fire down into the valley. Squirming and shrieking, the winged beasts looked up at those lording over them. The fire terrified them; burned them. "My army! You will serve me now and forever! We shall conquer all of Oz!" Throwing another fire ball into the darkness, the two witches watched the grizzly, jagged-toothed apes rise onto the upper ground, and bow out of fear and respect for their new queens. "Now go, my army! Kill all those who stand in our way!" Laughing wickedly; cackling like a crazed monster at the sky, Victoria watched the flying apes make their way towards the populated region of Oz with claws and fangs beared. Jadeyn smiled a sinister smile, her black dress blowing in the icy wind.


	8. The Coming of Oz V

Oz Victorious

Chapter Eight: The Journey

As the hours of night dragged on into the morning, Freddie pushed his cart alongside Katrina, all the while following the Yellow Brick Road. "We're coming upon a town," the good witch declared. Moving forward, the two found only ruination; destroyed china and broken doll parts. "Oh, my," Trina gasped, covering her mouth.

"What is this place?" the young man whispered, gazing at the destruction. Bending down, the boy picked up what seemed to be the remains of a plate.

"This was the Chinatown," Trina answered, her throat slowly starting to throb. "I don't know what happened...it's in ruins." Feeling the pain of all those who suffered and died, the good witch slowly walked forward.

Hearing the sound of solid clicks from inside a small china house, Freddie crouched down, staring into a doorway. "...Hello?" he called in.

"Go away by order of the Chinatown," an almost timid female voice yelled back. "I am Addie the Brave, and your kind isn't welcome here."

"We're not here to hurt you," the brunette boy replied. "Look, there's no one left...please, we can help you." Slowly, a small little china doll peeked out from behind a chunk of broken glass, her scared little eyes glistening in the moonlight. "You're okay..." Freddie whispered. "We're not gonna hurt you." Her hands cupped over her chest, the little girl stepped out of her house, revealing a face that strongly resembled Addie Singer's and a delicate body composed entirely of porcelain.

"They destroyed everything," Addie the Brave declared. "There were hundreds of them...they had wings and claws..."

"It's okay," Freddie said, holding out his arms. "You're safe now." The girl walked into the kindly stranger's arms, and accepted his warm embrace. Lifting Addie up, the young man remembered holding Addie Singer's hand and comforting her through her most uncertain times. "This is Katrina the Good."

"And this is the Wizard," Trina said. "We promise you shall be protected." Addie looked into Freddie's eyes.

"Are you the one they said would save Oz?" Addie the Brave asked the boy.

"I..." Freddie began before seeing the fear and need in the girl's face. "Yes I am... I am Oz." Katrina smiled, holding her wand with both hands. "Now let's get you to some place safe."

"No, I'm coming with you," Addie argued. "The Wicked Witch of the West did this...I'm gonna help you stop her. I was given the title of The Brave for a reason." Freddie looked over at the good witch.

"She will be safe," Katrina declared.

_I just wish I knew the same about my Addie..._ The young man held the china doll close to his heart. _What would Mom do?_ Freddie looked down the Yellow Brick Road. "Let's get going," he said, his voice reflecting his fear, but also his determination to overcome.

"We should reach Munchkinland by daybreak," Katrina said, leading the way and pushing the cart.

As the group walked on, Addie wrapped her tiny arms lovingly around the boy's chest. "Can I tell you about my family?" the china doll asked. The pain was still so fresh.

"Sure thing, angel," Freddie answered.

"I had a mommy and a daddy," Addie began. "We loved each other. We lived in the Chinatown with our friends and family..."

As the yellow sun arose over the hills, Freddie, Katrina, and Addie saw the country of Munchkinland in the distance. Surrounded by hills, the city was a breath-taking sight, hued with gold and red colors and glistening with its own natural glitter. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck across the sky, making way for black clouds to bleed over the sunrise and its inspiring colors. "Let me down," Addie insisted. Freddie slowly lowered his arms, putting the china doll onto the yellow ground. More lightning flashed, leaving its veins all along the horizon. Then, a single bolt struck the ground in front of the group, nearly scorching the Yellow Brick Road. Freddie and Addie jumped back while Katrina held her ground.

Rising from the electrical jab, Jadeyn clenched her wand, smiling a wicked smile, and slowly walked closer to the company. Draped completely in shining black satin, the witch seemed to leave a trail of dark energy behind her with each step. "Katrina," she sneered. "Is this the army you've raised against us?"

"Jadeyn," the good witch called back. "I do not wish to fight you. Please, stop this now and come back to our family."

"Your family is dead," the Wicked Witch of the East mocked. "And Oz is ours!"

"...Then we are more than ready to stop the two of you," Katrina replied, her voice bold. Jade cackled from the very pit of her throat, watching a ball of fire erupt on the road. Ripping through the flames, Victoria rose up, glaring at the three heroes. His jaw dropped, Freddie gazed into the Wicked Witch of the West's eyes, which stared coldly, furiously back into his. This was terror; this was a revelation: destiny. _I messed up..._ "Victoria," Katrina greeted. "Still you follow the path of the wicked."

"I do not follow," the green witch snarled. "I _am _wicked!"

"My sister, you don't have to live this life," the good witch begged. "Please, I love you...I always loved you. Just as our mother had. Please, come back to me."

"Your speech had no effect on Jadeyn, nor shall it touch me," Victoria declared. "If you will not join us, then you shall die along with your army!"

"You killed my family," Addie cried out, stepping forward. Freddie tried in vein to block the girl, but she fought him with all her petite strength.

"The little one is bold," Jadeyn scoffed, waving her wand. Green lightning began to surround the staff.

"No!" Freddie cried, leaping in front of the china doll, and receiving a bolt of electricity that knocked him on his back. Addie scowled with all her might at the witches, but remained still.

"Your army is pitiful," Victoria cackled along with Jadeyn. The brunette boy slowly stumbled to his feet, and leaned against his cart, typing in a program. "You always were the weakest of our father's children...My army! Rise up and kill them!" From the dark stretches of the void, a flock of vicious, snarling, slobbering flying baboons approached the area.

"Victoria, you don't have to do this," Katrina declared.

"The pleas of the weak," the green witch snarled, forming a ball of fire in her hands for her sister.

"Come on, come on, come on," Freddie whispered, entering command after command into his computer. His eyes dotting between the screen and the army, the young man finally hit the Enter button, releasing the deafening sound of trumpets and soldiers marching into battle into the air. Turning the speakers up as high as possible, Freddie covered his ears, as did Addie and the Wicked Witches. Clenching their ears, the flying apes shrieked and hollered, dropping to the ground in pain.

"You!" the green witch shouted, forming a ball of fire in her palm, just as she had the night they met. Staring at the red flame, Freddie's eyes widened. Throwing the orb, Victoria watched the boy jump out of the way, sacrificing the speakers hooked up to his computer. The two witches began cackling wildly.

Katrina closed her eyes, gathering a cloud of pink energy around her wand, and released it unto her former sisters. Addie picked up a rock from beside the road and threw it at Victoria. "Behold the power of Oz!" Trina shouted. The blaring music continued; displaying a mere sample of The Wizard's power.

Victoria and Jadeyn looked at one another, then vanished from sight. The flying monkeys rose from the ground, and flew into the air, headed towards the Emerald City. His legs trembling, Freddie collapsed on the ground, trying to slow his racing heartbeat. _I can't do this! I can't do this! I'm not their savior!_

"Freddie!" Trina cried out, trying to control the boy. Addie walked closer to the young man, her eyes bearing her concern.

"I'm not The Wizard!" Freddie cried out. "I can't do this anymore!...I'm not who you think I am...I'm not a hero, a savior, or anything." The china doll's mouth dropped open, only to close as she looked away from the man she believed to be her hero. "I'm not The Wizard...I'm not."

"I know," Katrina whispered, gently stroking the boy's hair. "I knew all along..."

"I'm nothing," the boy continued. "Nothing but a screw-up. That's all I've ever been... I can't save Oz."

"Freddie," the good witch said, pulling the young man up into a sitting position. "You may not be the one the prophecy spoke of...but that doesn't mean you're not what the people need. You are never worthless...don't ever let your pain or fear tell you otherwise. You _are_ needed." Gesturing downward, Trina showed Freddie Addie, who was crying alone on the road.

_You are needed, _the words echoed. Taking in a deep, trembling breath, the young man remembered all the times his family cried for him. Slowly forcing himself out of his depression, Freddie crawled over to the girl, who tried to flee from him, and took her in his loving arms. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know I let you down...I know I lied to you. But I promise...I will keep you safe." Addie Singer seemed to up at the young man, uncertainty in her eyes. "For what it's worth, I will protect you with all my heart and soul...I will try to be the family you lost. I may not be Oz's savior...but I can try." Addie closed her eyes to let a tear drop, then felt a sense of comfort from her friend's words.

"...Can I tell you something?" the china doll asked. Freddie smiled and nodded. "I'm not Addie the Brave...that was my mother's name. I-I use it to give me strength...because I don't have any."

"Yes you do," Freddie whispered. "You came with us...you put yourself in harm's way to try to make a difference...you have all the strength you've ever needed...and it came from inside you...You shouldn't want to be anyone else but who you are." Addie smiled, and hugged her hero. Katrina smiled at the sight of the Wizard of Oz. "...Now, let's rally an army..."


	9. The Coming of Oz VI

Oz Victorious

Chapter Nine: The Battle for Everything

The group walked up the hill, and entered Munchkinland. Hundreds of homes and shining buildings filled the land, trees grew freely, and white, snow-like petals blew in the calm wind. "You sure they won't come back?" Freddie whispered to Katrina.

"Not as long as they believe the land is under our protection," the good witch answered. "But I fear they're raising an army in the Emerald City; the capital, and the home to the palace we grew up in. There is where we must make our stand." Swallowing hard, Freddie looked down at Addie, whose eyes were strong and encouraging.

"Okay," the brunette boy whispered, preparing himself for what might be his greatest challenge yet. "Everyone! Citizens of Munchkinland! I am The Wizard! The Witches will plague this land no more! You're free to come out and return to your lives!" Slowly, windows opened, doors cracked, and people began to form around the center of the town. Some tall, others small, the citizens of Munchkinland assembled around their wizard. "We have driven the Wicked Witches away. But the war is far from over."

"Are you truly our savior?" one of the women asked.

Looking at Katrina for guidance, Freddie was shown he had to make his own decision. "...Yes." _I can't risk their lives...but maybe this is the only way. _"We are gathering an army!...Will you join us?"

"We shall stand with The Wizard!" one of the smaller men cried out. The others cheered. "Hooray for The Wizard!" Freddie looked at the crowds, knowing their faith was in him. "He's come at last!"

"We will storm the Emerald City!" Freddie cried out. "Take the fight directly to the Witches, and end their reign of terror!... Do you have an armory?" Suddenly, the crowds grew silent.

"The citizens of Oz are a peaceful people," Katrina explained. "The Tinkers can build wonderful things, though. We have before us the greatest thinkers and inventors of Oz."

Speechless and confused, Freddie turned to his cart; the computer was still fully functional, as was the projector, web cams, and various gadgets. "Are any of you good with computers?" the young man asked. No one answered. "Or electricity?" Several tall men and women walked forward. "...Builders?" Five small men and three tall women stepped towards their hero. "Okay...we don't have much time before they plan their revenge, so our training will begin today. Tomorrow night, we storm the Emerald City. If you cannot fight, we'll make someone who can! We will protect that which the Witches have stolen from you! We will take Oz back!" The crowds roared with applause. Maybe they cheered the same way the audiences would for iCarly's technical supervisor.

The woodsmen began chopping down trees, the Tinkers fashioned various machine parts while stuyding Freddie's equipment, and the others planned their strike. "Beck Oliver," a small man called out. A woodsman struck down his ax into a log, then looked at his superior. "We're putting you in charge of the the grand contraption...build well."

"Raise your arms!" Freddie cried out, standing in front of a small group of tall and small men; all those standing raised hand-crafted spears into the air. Addie struggled to lift an arrowhead, only to be lifted up by Freddie. "Addie, I need you for a very special job," he said. "Do you know how to be a crier?" Nodding, the china doll cleared her throat as her friend set her down.

"Alright, everyone!" Addie called out. "Forward march!" The men proudly, staunchly marched forward. The little girl looked up at The Wizard.

"Nice job," Freddie proudly declared.

Spreading out a blueprint, the brunette slid his finger around, explaining tactical maneuvers to the soon-to-be soldiers and inventors. Katrina practiced her spells, granting blessings on as many soldiers as she could.

"Move! Move!" a gruff-voiced man called out, pulling on a long rope. Slowly, metal parts tightened in place, and the Golems were formed before the city. Builders and electrical workers crossed wires, welded metal, and molded hot materials. Taking hammers and iron rods, the men and women formed out the word, "Oz" on every single armored plate before them.

"Great job, everyone!" Freddie cried out, walking alongside Trina. "When the Witches face us, they'll find an army waiting for them." _You have to do this...you're strong enough. Everyone's counting on you. I won't blow it like before_

Several citizens studied Freddie's laptop, observing its screen and the keyboard. The brunette boy unwound a set of cords, connecting it to a rough version of new speakers. Polishing a small round screen, several Munchkinlanders observed a projector.

Watching his men and women preparing for battle, Freddie composed a message on his computer, printed it out, and signed his name. "I pray you'll reach them by the wind," he whispered, kissing the folded note, then letting it blow away; blowing towards his mother. Katrina put her hand on the boy's shoulder. As the sun set, the group made their way back to Katrina's palace.

"Could you tuck me in?" Addie timidly asked her friend.

"Sure," Freddie answered, walking the little girl into her room. The light of the fire glistening in her eyes, Katrina smiled at the two.

Pulling the sheets up to the china doll's shoulders, the brunette boy stroked her smooth hair. "Thank you," Addie whispered, turning onto her side, her eyes closing. "Dad." Freddie felt his heart warm over as a smile formed on his face. "Goodnight, angel," he whispered.

Sitting in a chair, his chin cupped in his fist, the young man stared into the fire without blinking. His expression grave, the boy went over the plan again and again in his mind. Tomorrow, he would lead an entire army into war. Home seemed so far away. Pulling out his computer, the young man looked over a program; the same program he showed the Tinkers. Scanning over the data and the resources, Freddie checked the status of his equipment. His computer was fully charged, his speakers repaired and replaced. _This has to work._

"A penny for your thoughts?" Katrina said, sitting across from Freddie.

"Just alittle nervous about tomorrow," the boy answered. "Everything has to go right."

"Your efforts have been great...," the good witch declared. "For any individual. Other countries have heard of our work...you've inspired a nation. You are a good man."

"...I wish I could believe that," Freddie answered. "All my life, I wanted to do something...something great...something that people would remember." _And I still wonder if I ever will. _"I'm sorry I'm not your savior."

"You could prove me wrong," Katrina smiled. "You have inspired them in a way I have never seen before...not even in my father's reign." Freddie smiled to himself, feeling a sense of comfort rise within him.

Victoria and Jadeyn stood in the doorway of their balcony, watching the flying apes patrol the streets, keeping the citizens at bay. "The prophecy has come true," Jade declared, grinding her ruby slippers together. "The Wizard has come."

"The Wizard will fall," Tori replied. "We shall rule the Emerald City. Then, once Katrina is dead, we will rule all of Oz!" _The prophecy shall be shattered._

The next night, the sun set over the Emerald City, painting the sky blood red. Freddie, Katrina the Good, and Addie the Brave marched towards the city, followed by their army, all clad in shining silver armor bearing the title of "Oz" on the chest. Several pushed a large box on wheels; its exterior smooth and well-polished. No sides were jagged or flawed. "For Oz!" Freddie cried out. "For Oz!" the people applauded. Behind the men and women stood the Golems, staunchly guarding Munchkinland. Finally, the army reached the gates of the Emerald City, and stopped.

"Kill them!" Victoria ordered. The flying monkeys hollered and screeched as their wings tore through the air. However, their leader's voice was stained with fear; fear for the great army raging forward.

"First line! Now!" Addie cried out. A massive row of soldiers stepped forward, bearing torches in the air. The fires burned bright in the apes' eyes, causing several to retreat into the sky. However, some persisted. The soldiers waved the flames, setting several of the apes ablaze. Still, the monsters clawed, tearing and rending the armor, and dropping several to their knees in death. However, instead of blood, only circuits fell from the fallen warriors. "Third Battalion!" Small catapults launched balls of fire into the air, exploding with bright lights that blinded the monkeys.

"Ram the doors!" Freddie cried out, fading back behind the rows of shining knights. Tinkers and soldiers took long logs and steel hammers and began pounding them into the great doorway.

Katrina raised her wand, levitating into the air. There, Jadeyn awaited. "Sister," the Wicked Witch of the East happily snarled.

"You're no sister of mine," Trina declared. The witches released bolts of magic from their wands, colliding in mid air. The two glared into one another's eyes as their magic attempted to trump the others. Lightning and thunder struck in the distance.

Finally, the doors were breached, and the soldiers entered the Emerald City. Addie looked around, then ran towards the box. Drawing their swords, the new warriors guarded the roving box as they flooded into the city. Slashing their swords downward, the robotic soldiers slayed several apes on the ground. Suddenly, dark figures began lifting up the knights, then flying off into the darkness. Munchkinlanders took the stand, trying to avoid hurting other living creatures

Victoria lowered onto the ground, and released a blast of fire that surrounded the soldiers. "Bring me The Wizard!" she commanded.

"We will not surrender our protector!" one of the knights cried back.

"No!" Freddie cried out, stepping forward. "No one else is going to die for me. I surrender...we all surrender." Shooting a ball of fire, Victoria watched the so-called hero explode in flames. Cackling madly at the wind, the wicked witch knew she had triumphed.

Katrina looked down at the horrific scene, only to be struck by Jadeyn's magic. Falling rapidly, the good witch found herself on the cold, hard floor, inside the gateway.

"You all saw the true face of your savior!" Victoria hollered. "He was a coward! He sent you to your deaths and didn't have faith enough to carry through with it! He betrayed you all! Where is your hero now?" Jadeyn and her wicked sister laughed the laugh of the evil. Suddenly, another laugh echoed throughout the land; a strong, powerful laugh. Several knights held speakers in their hands in place of shields. Katrina looked up from her defeat.

Fire erupted from the ground, frightening away the flying apes. The box began to shine as fog surrounded it. "I...am...Oz! The Great...and Powerful!" Freddie's voice called out, his power shaking the very foundation of the Emerald City. Through the flames and smoke, the young man's face emerged. "I have shed my mortality, and am now all-powerful!" Fire roared with each word The Wizard spoke. "By destroying my human form, you have released the might of the Wizard of Oz!" Victoria stepped back, her jaw dropped in terror. "My army, take the city!" The soldiers cheered in victory, and continued to storm the castle.

From inside the box, Freddie stared into the camera on his computer while Addie positioned the projector. "Quake at my great and terrible power!" he ordered. "Evil's hour has ended!" Watching her entire army retreat, the Wicked Witch of the West accepted her defeat, and flew into the air. "Victoria!...I know there is still good inside of you...if it should ever return to you...you are welcome to return."

"I have filled my heart with hatred!" the witch screamed. Cackling, Victoria flew off into the darkness.

Staring into the massive eyes of the Wizard, Jadeyn saw the truth. "He's not the savior," she snarled under her breath. However, she knew she was overpowered, and fled with her sister. The army cheered with all its might. Waving her wand, Katrina cast a protection spell over the Emerald City, guarding it against the forces of wickedness. Now that the evil ones were gone, their magic no longer bound the kingdom.

"Goodness has claimed the day!" Freddie declared. Fireworks sounded in the sky, leaving trails of bright red, blue, and yellow light. Katrina smiled at Oz's hero, as did Addie the Brave.

"You know the story," Freddie said, setting up the projector in the throne room of the Emerald City castle. "Freddie Benson had to die...so that Oz could live." The few soldiers that knew the truth bowed, and departed from the room. "...I'll be a better Wizard than I ever was a man," the young man whispered.

"You did it!" Addie cheered, running into her friend's arms. "You saved Oz!"

"For now," Freddie replied. "But the Witches still exist...but from now on, they'll have no power here."

"You have proved yourself, Fredward Benson of New York," Katrina declared. "Under you, all the nations have come together. You now hold the key to Oz."

"Then that is the title I'll go by," the young man replied. "...Oz. Freddie Benson died the day he was born. And Addie...I know I can't replace your family...but I promise, I will be the best father to you I can be." The little girl smiled, and held her new father tighter.

"May you lead us into a new age," the good witch said. "May the magic of Oz live on forever more."

Remembering his family, Freddie let the memory turn into a prayer as he sat down on the throne of Oz. _Addie...I know you're strong enough...and you will always be my friend. And Mom...I'll always love you. The two of you helped create the man who saved Oz._


	10. Finding Oz I

Oz Victorious

Chapter Ten: Another Day

Sitting upon the Throne of Oz, the brunette-haired man held his fist to his mouth, his thumb placed below his chin. His eyes focused on the stainless green metal doors before him, the troubled thinker mused over the distressing issues his life now threw at him; Things had changed since his childhood. His face, now partially covered with a light goattee, bore the signs of sleep deprivation and worry. Dressed in the finest silk the Emerald City could afford, the self-proclaimed Wizard debated a new law being passed in Gillikin Country: was it right or wrong? Either way, he had no say in the matter, and the people suffered.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a familiar, comforting voice interrupted the man's thinking.

"Katrina," the brunette happily replied, rising from his seat. "I've missed you. What's been going on in Munchkinland? I haven't heard anything."

"The people are debating the construction of another Golem out of fear for the Witches' return," the good witch answered. "They have not consulted anyone outside of their own kind, I fear."

"They don't have the supplies for that," the Wizard responded. "...I thought the nations of Oz were uniting. Maybe I've failed."

"You mustn't blame yourself," Katrina argued, maintaining her composure.

"The countries need a leader...one leader," the man persisted. "Someone who knows about the past...someone who won't make the same mistakes the old leaders did."

"And might that be the Great and Powerful Oz?" the good witch concluded.

"I'm not so sure anymore," Oz answered, falling back into his chair. "My presence is feared and respected in the Emerald City, but what if the scare tactic doesn't work with the other countries? I mean, I want the people to feel safe, and I want what's best for them...but I can't do that as a flying head. It's like I need to be different places at once..."

"Don't you fear you're becoming something of a god?" Trina asked, leaning against the Throne.

"I just want to set an example," the Wizard explained. "Where I come from, there're places called North Korea and Iran. They're in turmoil. I mean, Korea blindly follows their leader, or at least they did before I left. They're living in poverty and suffering because no one'll take a stand against him. I want to stop something like that from happening here...I want to be more than just the man who scared the Wicked Witches away."

"The people of Oz have never fallen into such things before," the dark-haired woman replied. "What do you think has changed?"

"...Me," Oz answered. "I'm not the shining example the other countries need. I need to prove myself to them...become a leader to them. Maybe under a united rule, Oz can prosper."

"But what will stop them from blindly following you like North Korea follows their ruler?" the good witch argued. The man stared down at the floor, doubting every word he spoke.

"...How did your father rule?" the Wizard finally asked. "How did he inspire loyalty?"

Turning to her dear friend, Katrina smiled a caring smile, and lightly stroked Oz's cheek. "He trusted himself enough to do what he thought was right," she answered, her voice gentle and loving. "He aspired for greatness."

"That's what I've always wanted," the man replied. "...To earn a name for myself...to help other people. You and Addie showed me that. Maybe...maybe it's time Oz became a monarchy."

"Is that what you think is right?" the good witch asked.

"...Yeah it is," Oz answered. "I think that's what I was brought here for." Standing up, his confidence restored, the man turned to his council. "Where is Addie?"

"Just back from Munchkinland," the china doll answered, walking in through the green doors. Dressed in a white dress laced with ocean blue fringe, the teenager's heels clicked on the floor with each step. "I think I'm losing my job. They're trying to build Golems without permission. Do we have the grounds to do anything?"

"You _are_ the official overseer of all Golem production," Oz answered. "Under our wartime agreement, they must consult and follow you on all Golem decisions."

"I think the Munchkinlanders are getting tired of their deal," Addie replied. "Some of the Tinkers are fearing a revolution."

"No," the Wizard whispered. "That can't be an option...look, tell them to wait...not a yes or a no...just wait. I'll come up with something."

"They're terrified, Dad," the teenager whispered. "They won't wait forever. And we can't keep relying on the robots."

"Okay...tell them," Oz stuttered. "...Tell them I'll send someone...someone to talk things over with the head of the country." Katrina gazed at her old friend.

Silence filled the room for a second. "But Dad, you haven't left the castle in years," the china doll finally said. "I mean, how are you gonna..."

"I'll find a way," the Wizard answered. "Just tell them, angel...I'll work it out." Oz kissed his daughter's smooth forehead, stroked her hair out of her face, then let her go.

"Okay," Addie said. "Good luck." With that, the young woman ran out the door, headed for Munchkinland.

"What do you have in mind?" Katrina asked the Wizard.

"Do you have any disguise spells?" Oz answered. The good witch grabbed her wand with both hands. "Oz needs a representative...someone human. Besides, the Emerald City is at peace, and they don't have to know I'm gone."

"...Be wise in you choices, Wizard," Trina replied, waving her wand over the man. In a flash of light, the Wizard became unrecognizable; his hair growing blond and his eyes dyed to a deep blue color. "I shall protect the city while you're away. The rest must be your doing."

"Hey, you taught me everything I know," Oz confidently answered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Katrina smiled, knowing the man's actions would lead to a brighter future.


	11. Finding Oz II

Oz Victorious

Chapter Eleven: Unification

Walking down the Yellow Brick Road, feeling the wind on his neck for the first time in so long, Oz watched as Munchkinland grew closer with each passing step. Addie had done her job, and was on her way back to the castle; safe and sound. Entering the golden city, the Wizard looked around at the builders assembling materials. Several men and women, short in stature, were returning from neighboring countries with supplies; borrowed with money the Munchkinlanders did not have. The original Golems still stood proudly in front of the city, serving as the watchful guardians of the people. _I don't even know who's in control around here..._ "Excuse me," the Wizard said to a tall man carrying a long hammer. "Who currently runs this country?"

"Xorck's been in charge since the war," the tall man answered, his voice carefree and kindly. "You new to these parts, mister?"

"Sort of," the blond man answered. "Thank you." Nodding, the man departed to continue his work. Scanning the area for any sign of authority, Oz came across a small man wearing a metal with a large blue ribbon attatched. "Pardon me," the Wizard said, approaching the man with restraint and respect. "Are you Xorck?"

"Yes, sir," the small man answered with a smile, proudly displaying his ribbon.

"I-I come from the Emerald City," Oz introduced himself. "I'm a representative of the Wizard. Here to talk with you about the Golems."

The smile faded from the man's face. "Please, follow me to my office," the country's leader requested, leading the Wizard to a tall red and gold tower. The two entered, listened to the door shut behind them, then took their seats on opposite sides of a gold-trimmed, dark wooden desk. "The Wizard has sent you?"

"Yes, sir," the blond man answered. "He wants me to discuss a proposal with you. I've been given very specific instructions."

"And what might this proposition be?" the small man asked.

"Well, the first issue is the matter of the construction of new Golems," Oz began, his voice calm. "I've been told the people had a disagreement with their supervisor from the Emerald City?"

"Our people fear the return of the Witches, mister messenger," the country's leader explained. "While Oz rules the Emerald City, we're on our own here."

"Didn't the good witch provide the country with a protection spell?" the blond man politely objected.

"Should Victoria or Jadeyn return, will the spell be enough?" the small man asked, obviously having his doubts.

"I'm...not sure," Oz admitted. "But that is the second point I was sent to raise. The Wizard wishes to make a deal with you-with all of Munchkinland...you see, he wants to help defend your country...all the countries in Oz. But he can't do that unless you agree to join forces with him."

"...What's the catch?" the man asked. "What does he want in return?"

"A position of authority," the Wizard confessed. "In exchange for access to the Emerald City's supplies, resources, and influence, the Wizard asks for the loyalty and support of the Munchkinlanders..."

"He seeks to be our king?" Xorck demanded. "Is that what this is about?"

"Essentially," the blond man answered. "But his rule doesn't mean you'll lose your position...you'll be a part of something much larger. A council...a law-making guild run by the Wizard and carried out by the people."

"Does Oz imply desperation on our part?" the small man asked, growing displeased.

"No, sir," the Wizard answered. "But he does know your country and others are in danger of the Wicked Witchs' wrath. The war gained for the people the Emerald City, but only temporarily dispelled the Wicked ones. Should Oz's power be extended, he could help you build an army, raise funds, increase supplies. On behalf of the Wizard, I ask only that you value his opinion on matters such as major decisions and the construction of Golems."

"...Tell me more about this council," the leader decided. "Will the leaders of every country be present?"

"Yes, sir," Oz answered.

"And we'll all have a say in the policies of Oz in general?" the small man continued.

"As long as the Wizard is given the authority to oversee each meeting and weigh in on the decisions being debated," the blond man answered. "I realize the power being handed to the Wizard is great, but this will benefit every citizen of Oz."

"...Our country is poor," the leader replied. "What's to say Oz will not impose taxes or tribute?"

"Only the promise of a wizard," Oz answered. "The promise of one reborn. I know it sounds like a gamble, but the Munchkinlanders, of all people, should trust the Wizard."

"Such power isn't easily parted with," Xorck declared. "Wartime friendships or not. All things considered, your proposal is outrageous. You expect us to elevate, not only one man, but a man from outside of Oz to the position of a god?"

"Oz is no god, and he doesn't play one on TV," the Wizard answered with a smile. Silence and a sense of confusion met the joke. "...Oz does not intend to become a god, only a fellow ruler. He has the people's best interest in mind and heart. According to prophecy, the Wizard is said to be the savior of Oz."

"I don't make my decisions based on the belief in prophecies and myths," the small man declared. "However, Munchkinland does require supplies and political support...Buy can we truly trust magic over Golems and soldiers?"

"It was magic that ultimately won the war," Oz replied. "...Do you agree to the Wizard's terms?" Xorck nodded. Pulling out a scroll, the Wizard handed the Munchkinlander a quill. "Please sign your name, and the Emerald City and Munchkinland can begin their partnership." Giving a brief smile, the small man took the quill and signed his name in Ozian symbols. "Thank you." _Now Oz begins again..._

Pulling his hood over his head, the blond man proceeded down the yellow road, mapping out his destinations. _I've gotta pull this off. This is why I'm here._ Gazing into the scarlet sunset, the Wizard let in a deep breath, and prepared to enter Quadling Country. _Addie, Trina, the council, and I are gonna make it._


	12. Finding Oz III

Oz Victorious

Chapter Twelve: Searching

"If the Wizard works with our beloved Katrina, our loyalty is yours," a young man accompanied by a bipedual goat declared, signing his name on Oz's contract. "Quadling Country welcomes you, weary travelor." Smiling, the Wizard stepped forward into the exotic town. Each of the houses and buildings were built into the sides of trees and covered with either flowers or vines. "You will stay in our grand palace, my friend. The guest room is the very best our people have to offer."

"Thank you," Oz warmly replied. "All of you. The Wizard and Katrina won't forget your kindness." Entering the palace, the blond man made his way up the stairs and into the guest room. Bright red walls lined with living flowers, wide open windows letting in the sun's light, and an elogantly made bed greeted the Wizard. _Trina told me this place was beautiful..._ Laying down on the bed, the man continued work on his map. _She calls herself Witch of the North, but Quadling Country seems to be like a second home to her. Maybe things have changed...I know they did for the south back home. I could see staying here for awhile...but I still have work to do._ Pulling the curtains shut, Oz removed his hood and lay down on the bed, pulling the sheets up to his neck. Closing his eyes, the Wizard slowly fell asleep.

_"Victoria...Victoria. Remember who you are...please, you're more than welcome to return to the Emerald City," Katrina whispered, stroking her baby sister's long, dark hair._ Her green eye lids parting, the Wicked Witch of the West shot up in her bed. Taking in the ever-present shadow of the Dark Valley, the woman let in a deep breath. "She still burdens me in my dreams," she snarled, listening to her army marching outside her palace. "How can her magic be so strong?" Slinking back down under her covers, Victoria whispered a spell, gently stroked her hand over her stomach, then closed her eyes to the world.

Opening his heavy eyes, Oz sat up in the guest bed, winced at the sunlight sinking in through the curtains, and lowered his feet onto the soft floor. "Time to move on," the Wizard told himself, dawning his hood, quickly making the bed, then walking out the door. Crowds cheered and waved as the blond man walked away from their country, waving back at each citizen. "Fair thee well, travelor," the leader of the country called out.

"May Oz and the Good Witch protect this land forever more," the Wizard called back. Applause echoed throughout the land once more.

Making his way through what felt like endless grassland, Oz noticed the Yellow Brick Road on the distant horizon, and gathered his strength. Bound for the north, the man braced himself for parts unknown, never losing his pace. _Katrina warned me about the outer boundaries of Oz...Hopefully, I can avoid the desert._

Her eyes closed, Katrina felt the presence of her dear friend. The air was cool, and the sun was bright above him. Suddenly, the doors to the throne room opened. "Is my dad okay?" Addie's voice interrupted the good witch's trance.

"Yes," Trina answered. "He was warmly greeted in Quadling Country and makes his way up north."

"What's there?" the china doll asked, leaning against the arm rest of the Throne of Oz.

"The Winkie Country," the woman answered. "The Yellow Brick Road will not be able to guide him much longer, I fear."

"He has to be okay," Addie whispered. "What's in Winkie Country? I've never heard of it before."

"I know only that its people have grown cold with war and hard times," Katrina answered, her voice growing concerned. "My powers have not been able to reach them in many years." Addie stared at the floor, silently praying for her father and the future of Oz.

As the sun set along the horizon, Oz turned back to see only hills and brush; no Emerald City to look back on. With each step forward on the Yellow Brick Road, the man knew he was getting closer to his destination. Each brick seemed to give off its own light, even as the sun faded. "I've been walking for hours," the Wizard groaned. "I'm starving..." Pulling out his map, the man accounted for miles of grassland. Soon, the sky was shrouded in darkness, and the light of the Yellow Brick Road was fading. Using an old light spell, Oz managed to reveal what was right in front of him, but little else. "I'm never gonna make it like this...gotta find a place to sleep for the night." Stepping off the road, the Wizard scanned the forest for a hollowed out tree. At last, the blond man found a tall, thick, empty oak, crawled inside, and waited out the dawn.

Hours passed by, bringing with them icy winds and the howls of strange creatures. Fast asleep, Oz hid from it all in. Images flashed by, as they sometimes did, of Carly, of Addie Singer, and of the man's mother. It had been years, but he could still feel his mom's warm embrace and kisses. Letting a breath into his old world, the Wizard's eyes shot open as his heart pounded. Gazing out the hole in his tree, the blond man saw daylight shine down upon him, and crawled out into the forest. _Here we go, _Oz told himself, making his way back on the Yellow Brick Road. Time went by; bricks grew scarce; sunlight turned into a blaze. Finding himself abandoned by the road, the man continued through grass. Wiping the sweat off his brow, the Wizard continued up north, updating his map every ten minutes. Suddenly, something broke the silence; something breathed heavily, knifing its way through the wind. Turning to his side, the man saw a lion standing on all fours, its claws digging into the dirt, and its sharp eyes focused on his own. Jerking its head to the side, the beast grunted, letting its mane blow in the breeze. Gazing back at the animal, Oz remained still, his eyes locked in place. Then, if by its own nature, the lion turned around, and ran off into the woods. _A powerful creature...A lion among men._ Adjusting his cloak, the blond man continued forward.

"I cannot see him anymore," Katrina whispered as her view of the Wizard turned to darkness. "...He's alone now."

Freezing in his steps, Oz gazed wide-eyed at the sight before him; ash, fire, ruins, and broken dreams. Looking around, the man saw only the charred remains of cottages and schools. "Hello?" he called out, growing uneasy. "Is anyone here?" Somehow, the skies seemed darker over the crumbling memory of Winkie Country. Cupping his hands around his mouth, the Wizard cried out with all his might, "Hello? I bring tidings from the Emerald City!" Debris crackled, then collapsed on the burned ground. Running over to the pile of rubble, Oz slowly slid his hand over the wreckage, pulling it apart and revealing a small family of large ladybugs cowering. "Are you alright?"

"The Wicked Witch," one of the bugs, presumably the mother of the family, stuttered. "She rained fire down on everyone...she destroyed everything."

"She's gone now," the Wizard comforted the group, his voice gentle but trembling. "She can't hurt you anymore...I come from the Wizard of Oz...he brings his blessing and protection to you and your people."

"They're all dead," the father ladybug whispered, his voice quaking.

"No," the Wizard replied, shaking his head and giving a smile to reassure the timid ones. "No, I can feel them here...But I need your help to find them. Will you help me?" One of the smaller of the ladybugs stood up, and approached the mysterious hero.

"You're really here to help us?" the little boy asked, the tears still wet upon his face.

"Yes," Oz whispered. "The Wizard and the Good Witch sent me. They can protect your land, but they need your help. Can you be strong for me?" Nodding, the boy looked back at his family, who slowly rose up onto their feet. "Can you show me where your leaders live?" The ladybugs nodded, taking the man's hands and walking forward. Together, the group soon reached the ashy remains of the capital building.

"Here we are," the father ladybug declared. "Our leaders stayed here until the Witch came."

"Thank you," the Wizard replied. "Do you have a safe place to go to?" The family looked at one another, then nodded their heads. "Stay close. I'll be back soon." Forcing the burned doors open, Oz made his way into what appeared to be the abandoned capital. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"There's no one left to kill," a voice called out. "Leave me to mourn my losses."

"No, I'm here to help you," the blond man called back. "I come from the Emerald City...we can help you rebuild your city...protect you from the Wicked Witches...But I need you to come out. Please...what do you have to lose by trusting me?" A creaking sound came from the remains of a desk, and a young man rose up from behind the wooden husk. "Are you the leader of this country?"

"What's left of it," the man answered, his voice grim. "Everything was lost in the fires."

"No, not everything," the Wizard replied. "There are still survivors. There's still hope."

"What hope can there be?" the town's leader replied, sitting down amongst the rubble.

"There's always a way," Oz answered, taking a seat next to the young man. "You don't have to work alone anymore...the Wizard and Katrina the Good can protect the country. Munchkinland and the other countries can bring you supplies...There will be a tomorrow, but you have to have faith. Will you trust me?" A moment of silence passed.

"What's your trust worth?" the young man finally asked.

"...Hope," the Wizard responded. "A bright tomorrow for you and your people. Let us help you."

"...Okay," the leader of the country answered, extending his hand to the blond man.

Oz happily took the young man's hand and shook it. "Welcome to the council," he declared. Together, the two walked outside to see rays of sunlight shining through the haze. "Everyone!...You're safe now! The Wizard of Oz and your leader have joined forces for your protection! Now come out and face a new day!"

Slowly, men, women, children, horses, dwarves, and other citizens rose from the ashes and debris, gathering around the center of the city. The ladybug family stepped in front of the crowds, gazing at the Wizard. "Listen to this man!" the leader of the country called out.

"I know this country has suffered," the blond man began. "But together, this will pass. You needn't live in fear any longer. In afew days, other countries will bring supplies, we will join together to rebuild your homes and stores, and, in time, we will construct a Golem to secure all that you hold dear. Until then, the blessing of the Good Witch and the Emerald City's Wizard will shield you. Now is the time to rise up and begin again...it won't be easy, but it will be done!" The crowds cheered.

Suddenly, Katrina's eyes opened. "He's done it," she whispered, her heart settling. Letting in a deep breath, the good witch cast a spell of protection over all of Winkie Country.

"Now, do any of you know where the Wicked Witch has gone?" Oz continued. Silence fell over the city.

"She went eastward into the valley," a kitten answered, rubbing ash off his furry forehead.

"Thank you," the Wizard replied. "Once my journey is complete, I shall return to rebuild your cities with you. Until then, listen to your leader, and know that you will be safe."

"Please," a teenage boy interrupted, taking Oz's hand. "Allow us to give you something to ease your travels."

"I'll be okay," the blond man politely declined.

"Please," the ladybug mother insisted. "It's the least we can do." A young woman walked forward, holding a leash attatched to a large, green animal resembling a moose.

"This is one of our strongest Gumps," the country's leader declared. "May he serve you well on your quest."

"Thank you," the Wizard replied, taking the leash. "I will return him to you once my mission has come to an end...your kindness will be remembered." Mounting the powerful animal, Oz waved to the citizens, then rode away to the sound of applause. Headed east, the man tried to steady his heart, knowing what he would soon face.


	13. Finding Oz IV

Oz Victorious

Chapter Thriteen: Darkness

Its muscular legs trotting forward, the Gump grunted as Oz steered it towards the east. Behind the two, the setting sun painted the sky a dramatic crimson shade, gently shining on the Wizard's neck. Looking from side to side, the travelling company saw charred remains of the once-proud country, which soon turned to natural vegetation, forming a dark forest before long. The sky seemed to grow darker as the Wizard advanced eastward. "I think we're coming closer," the man declared. "I can feel something..." The Gump suddenly jerked back, nearly knocking its rider off. "Whoa, boy..." Looking forward, Oz saw the dead, vein-like remains of black trees and weeds. Shade coated all of the land at one point. "A valley of darkness," the Wizard whispered, jumping off of his mount. Motioning for the Gump to stay, Oz slowly walked forward, putting his hand into the darkness. "...I have nothing here...I have no power here." Gazing deep into the void, the man could see the black wings of flying monkeys as they marched up and down in rows. Turning away as he walked backwards, the Wizard muttered a silent prayer for Victoria, mounted the Gump, and departed from the area.

Heading north, Oz marked on his map, and embraced the cool breeze blowing on his neck. No Yellow Brick Road in sight, the blond man relied on his magic to guide him. The Gump grunted as he marched forward. Hours passed by, but the two continued forward. Casting a spell for light, the Wizard saw the wilderness coming to an end, and a flat plain forming. "One more night in the woods," the blond man declared, leaping off of the animal. "You mind, boy?" Taking the leash, Oz tied up the Gump, fed him some grass, then lay down beside him. "Goodnight." Closing his eyes, the Wizard felt his protection spell protect and warm his body as he drifted into slumber.

Before the lights of dawn rose from the hills on the horizon, Oz mounted the Gump and journeyed forward. With each passing minute, the wind grew colder and colder until tiny, introquette flakes of snow began to fall and blow from the skies. Holding out his hand, the Wizard watched as one single snow flake landed, displaying its own unique pattern and spider web-like design, and then disappeared. Feeling his mount's thick, wool-like fur, the blond man pulled on his hood, and braced himself for the cold. The Gump didn't seem to mind the chill, turning its trot into a brisk march. Deep drifts of snow glistened not far ahead, nearly blinding Oz. "There's a mountain up ahead," he declared. "Are you up for a hike? I can sense something up there...maybe it's a lost country." The two walked along the mountainside until they found a hill. Pulling forward on the leash, the Wizard guided the green animal up the steep climb, covering his eyes from the icy daggers blowing in the wind. Its hooves digging deep into the snow, the Gump grunted and pushed onward. "Good boy," the Wizard whispered, guiding the creature around a sharp turn. Glancing to his side, the blond man witnessed the massive drop off below him, then veered to the left.

Scarlet, yellow, and orange hues filled the sky as entire barriers of snow washed over the land. His body cold and numb after hours of riding, Oz felt the Gump stop. The winds seemed to halt, allowing the man to remove the hood from his face. Surrounding the two on both sides were large, dark cave walls. "Thanks, boy," the Wizard said, gently stroking the animal's large snout. Leaping onto the snow-covered ground, Oz stared into the seemingly endless cavern before him. Waving his hands, the man made a small fire appear within the cave, gently floating above the snow. "We'll have to spend the night here," he said. "Maybe by then, the storm'll pass. Goodnight, Mr. Gump." Laying down in the snow, Oz closed his eyes. Suddenly, something echoed throughout the bowels of the cave, causing the blond man to shoot up from his improvised bed. "Hello?" Some time passed by, filling the air with nothing but silence. _Must've been a rock falling._ Then, the noise echoed once again; it was a voice. Standing up and dropping his hood down, the Wizard looked back at the Gump. "Wait here until I come back." With that, the blond man formed a ball of light in his hand, and walked into the darkness of the cave. Staring at his master, the green creature dug into the snow with his hoof.

Descending deeper and deeper into the mysterious cave, the Wizard looked from side to side. Along the walls, cave drawings zigged and zagged, nearly glowing with unique colors and hues. Most of the designs were crude stick figures and incoherent Ozian symbols from days old. Slowly stroking his hand along the cave walls, Oz tightened his gaze, trying to make sense of what was before him. "...Is anyone in here?" he cried out, lifting the light over his head. "Anyone?"

"Who are you?" a strange voice called back. "Why are you here?"

"I come from the Emerald City," the Wizard yelled. "I am a representative of the Wizard."

"...Come closer," the voice demanded. Moving the light closer to himself, Oz slowly walked forward, feeling the ground starting to descend. Even with the glowing orb, everything seemed to grow darker. At last, the blond man came upon a flight of stone steps. Cautiously walking down each step, the Wizard glanced from side to side, seeing the paintings growing more and more lifelike and violent in nature. Stepping onto the ground at the bottom of the stairs, the man held out his light, finding a red and golden throne before him. In it, a young man with long, flowing, black hair topped with a jagged silver crown. "Your majesty," the Wizard greeted with a bow.

"Indeed," the young man replied, rising from his seat. "Welcome to the Mountains...you have traveled far. Come, take a seat."

Noticing a stone chair, Oz obeyed the dark-haired boy, setting his light on the cave floor. "Thank you. I apologize, but I am unfamiliar with this land. Are you its king?"

"Yes," the young man answered, tending to a carving in the wall. "I am heir to the throne, and the last of my bloodline. However, I am still young in many ways, and have taken the mantle of prince for the time being."

"The Wizard sends his greetings," the blond man declared. "He will be glad to know of a new land. There is a spot waiting for you on the council."

"Council?" the young prince repeated, walking over to another wall. Holding his hand over the ground, the dark-haired boy willed a rock to grow and form a small table with a staff resting upon it. Taking the staff, the prince returned to his throne. "I have heard little of your wizard, but what I have heard impresses me...he rules this council?"

"Yes," Oz answered. "The leaders of the neighboring countries will act as his advisers and representatives of their land. The Wizard merely oversees the meetings and is consulted on each major decision."

"Interesting," the dark-haired young man replied, displaying little emotion. "The power of this council sounds great...if I were to accept the invitation, my reach would join the other leaders and extend to all of Oz. Would it not?"

"Yes, your majesty," the Wizard answered. "Please, tell me, what people reside in this land? I haven't come across another living being since I left the forest."

"I rule over the Nome Kingdom," the prince answered, staring at the golden staff in his hand. "My people reside high and deep inside the heart of the mountains. It is rare that I receive company."

"I have noticed your dominion over the stones," Oz said. "Are you a sorcerer?"

"In training," the young man answered, his pride barely hidden within his voice. "I intend to use my powers to better my rule."

"As the Wizard does," the blond man replied. "Perhaps you he will form a friendship."

"I would enjoy that," the prince of the Nomes responded. "I have grown lonely in my years of ruling."

"The doors to the Emerald City are open to all," Oz answered. "If you would sign the contract, your majesty, your alliance with the other countries will begin."

"Shall I sign in ink...or in blood?" the young prince replied. The Wizard raised his eyes from the paper. "Power is the greatest of things in this world...and you give it away?" The walls of the caves began to tremble. Claw-like growths then began to extend towards the blond man.

"What's happening?" Oz insisted.

"My Nomes are welcoming you," the dark-haired man answered. "You needn't fear them. They do only my bidding."

"I have never seen creatures with such a connection to the elements," the Wizard declared. Bringing his attention back to the young sorcerer, Oz relaxed his shoulders. "Yes, power is ours...power is ours to share."

"Perhaps," the prince replied, playing with his staff. "Or we could choose to take more...extend our reign beyond the land of Oz."

"...That's not our place to decide," Oz replied. "Our authority exists only here."

"Who's to say we could not have more?" the prince of the Nomes responded. "You know the Wizard...surely, he dreams of greater things. After all, the kingdom of Oz is not ruled by one...not yet." The Wizard's eyes turned sharp. "Tell your wizard I accept his terms."

"Do you truly?" the blond man asked.

"As long as they do not bind me," the dark-haired young man answered with a confident smile. "My growing power cannot be contained. Not even by your ruler."

"And _if_ they should bind you?" Oz persisted.

"Like any binds...they shall break," the prince answered. "You would be wise to entrust your services to me instead of your wizard. My reign will outlive his by far."

"What makes you so sure?" the Wizard replied.

"My powers are young, but my skill is great," the dark-haired young man explained. "The Wizard will fall, if not to his old age, by my hand."

"The Wizard will not fall," the blond man declared. "...And I'm afraid I must rescind my offer. Your lust for power proves to be your undoing. I apologize." Standing up, the Wizard turned to the steps, only to find the way blocked by hands made of stone.

"Will you be a martyr for your wizard?" the prince said, his voice bold. "Give me what I desire, and I will let you live."

"A life under the feet of one such as you doesn't suit me," the Wizard refused. "Now order your Nomes to part their hands."

"What power have you to command me?" the young man demanded, rising from his throne, his staff's ruby point aimed outward.

"The power of Oz," the blond man answered, shedding his disguise and revealing his true self. "I do not speak for the Wizard, I _am_ him. Now release me and we may depart as friends."

"So, the all-powerful Wizard of Oz begs the lesser beings for his freedom," the prince declared. "How the records will remember this day; when Oz fell during his own quest for power. Perhaps you and I are not so different."

"You seek _only_ power, and take it upon yourself to take the lives of those who have it," Oz replied, his voice strong and assured. "You insult your family's bloodline."

"Do you challenge me?" the young prince demanded, his voice grave.

"If there is no other choice," the Wizard reluctantly answered.

Smiling, the prince clenched his fist, causing stones to form as prison bars around the Wizard. Thrusting his hands out at the sides, Oz willed the bars apart, freeing himself. Charging forward, the dark-haired young man jabbed his staff at his opponent, only to witness him dodge each blow. "Kill him!" the prince cried out, causing his army of Nomes to moan and rise from the cave walls. Closing his eyes, the Wizard washed the wicked things away with a blast of water from mid air. Throwing an orb of light at the prince, the man watched the ruby edge of the staff shatter. Falling to his knees, the young man looked at his attacker. "Go ahead...kill me. Finish it all."

"...I won't kill you," Oz answered. "I will leave you here...with all the power you desire." Casting a spell over the Mountains, the Wizard walked up the stairs. "You will rule over nothing more than these mountains for as long as you live." Departing from the cave, the man mounted the Gump, and made his way down the mountain side.

Slowly rising to his feet, the prince heard the words of an ancient curse, lifted up his staff, and plunged its jagged gem into his arm, bleeding into the stones. Smiling at the essence of power, the young man's body slowly became one with the stone of the cave.


	14. Finding Oz V

Oz Victorious

Chapter Fourteen: Headed West

Making his way through a frozen valley in the wake of the Mountain, Oz directed the Gump forward. Having redawned his disguise, the Wizard clenched his hood over his face, trying to block out the snow. Around the two, frozen trees and brush glistened under the light of the sun. Iced branches and blades of grass shined with their own crystaline beauty. "We're almost to Gillkin Country," the Wizard declared. "I can feel it...Katrina used to tell me about the people...that's why she took on the name of the North." The Gump grunted, trotting through the ice. "After this, I think we can go back home...Oz is finally united." Gently petting the head of the Gump, Oz looked ahead to a warmer country.

After several hours, the company witnessed the snow gradually melt, making way for lush green pastures and healthy, fully grown trees. Crossing a small brick bridge, the Gump shook off a small dusting of snow flakes, dropping them into the stream below. Extending from the bridge was a road made of clean, pure white bricks. Looking out to his side, the Wizard watched several wooden cottages and red brick houses. "Hello?" Oz called out, looking into the sunlit sky. It was mid-day, and several different groups of people and animals were walking around the area. "I come from the City of Emeralds...I come from the Wizard of Oz." Several trees turned themselves towards the man and his mount.

"Welcome to Gillkin Country!" a woman with golden blonde hair cried out, outstretching her arms. "We have heard news of your travels. Please, make yourself at home here."

"Thank you," the Wizard warmly replied, leaping off the Gump. "Are you the leader of this country?"

"Yes, sir," the woman answered. "And I hear tales that you're a friend of Katrina's."

"I certainly am," Oz replied. "She's spoken very well of this country and its people. I must say, it's an honor." The Gump snuffed back and grunted. "Oh, do you have a stable for my friend to stay in?"

"Follow me," the golden-haired woman responded, gesturing for the two to follow her lead.

Tying his mount's leash to a wooden pole hanging from the ceiling of a community stable, the Wizard turned back to the kindly woman. "Thank you," he said. "I don't even know your name."

"Call me Kerthal," the woman answered. "What name do you go by, stranger?"

"They just call me the traveler," Oz answered. "And I have a proposal for you from the Wizard himself." Handing the woman the contract, the blond man watched her expression change several times as her eyes scanned the text.

"A council of Oz," Kerthal declared. "My, oh my, that sounds exciting. I've heard good things about the Wizard...but I require more than just a friendly smile and some good stories before I make my decision."

"...Would a talk with Katrina the Good persuade you?" Oz asked, concentrating on the Emerald City.

"It is good to see you again, Kerthal," the good witch said, her voice echoing. Turning around, Kerthal saw her old friend; her entire form glistening with pink light. "I see you've met my friend."

"Yes I have," the golden-haired woman answered. "He's quite the charmer. Tell me more about this council of Oz." The Wizard looked over at the Gump, smiled, and rubbed his snout.

In the end, Kerthal signed the contract, the Wizard and Katrina's magic surrounded and protected the Gillkin Country, and Oz settled into a suite for the night. "Thank you, Katrina," he whispered before closing his eyes.

Come morning, a small parade was held in honor of the country's new alliance. Mounting his rested Gump, the Wizard waved to the crowds. "First stop is back home for you, boy," the man said. "Then we start rebuilding." Heading eastward, the company avoided the frozen valley, drawing closer to the Emerald City. At last, they returned to Winkie Country. "Thank you," Oz told the people. "The Gump has been a marvelous companion."

"Thank you, mister," the Gump replied, his deep voice warm and grateful.

"...I didn't know you could talk," the Wizard replied, shock showing in his voice.

"You didn't ask," the green creature answered.

The people chuckled, then returned their animal back to his home at the stable.

"After I send supplies from the other countries, we begin rebuilding," Oz called out. "Then, if the council agrees, we rebuild the Yellow Brick Road to reach Winkie Country." The crowds cheered and clapped their hands as the Wizard walked away; making his way back to the Emerald City.

Upon his return to the kingdom, Oz rallied the countries he'd allied himself with. Munchkinland, after a series of talks with Addie and the rest of the council, decided to delay the construction of their newest Golem, and ration their supplies. Gillkin Country and Quadling Country united to bring needed supplies to Winkie Country and Munchkinland, in addition to the restoration efforts in the eastern country. In time, Golems were built around every province in Oz, each standing staunchly and boldly in front of their countries. Robot armies were constructed in all countries, serving as the second line of defense. Once Winkie Country was rebuilt, an addition to the Yellow Brick Road was undertaken by builders around the land. While terror of the Wicked Witches still existed, the leaders of the countries were finally able to rest easy, knowing they were under the protection of Oz and Katrina. After years of toil and sweat, the land of Oz finally found itself at peace under the Wizard's rule; The council thrived, as did its people.


	15. Ruination of Oz I

Oz Victorious

Chapter Fifteen: Ruby

_"Sister, I will always love you," _Katrina whispered into her little sister's ear. _"It's not too late to come back. Please, Victoria...everything can be as it was before. The Wizard will welcome you into the Emerald City with open arms, as will I."_

_ "I don't need your mercy," _Victoria snarled. _"I will rule over Oz by my own hand. Your Wizard will fail you. I only wish I could be there to see your face when he does."_

_ "...In your sleep," _the Good Witch continued, looking down at the dark void of the ground. _"Know that I love you. May this lead you back to me some day."_ Then, the dream ended.

Sitting perfectly still in the darkest tower of her black castle, the Wicked Witch of the East kept her eyes closed, her breathing nearly silent. The ruby slippers upon her pale feet glistened with a fiery aura. An unseen wind blowing her long, black locks, Jadeyn felt a new power coursing through her body. The look of death upon her mother's face as she held the wand, dropping the poison into the King's tea; the scent and sights of death glowed with their own dark light. Rising into the air, the witch set her blood-red feet on the cold stone floor, and sharply opened her eyes towards the world. _They gave me power, _she thought. _As their daughter, I was given everything...and in the spirit of their deaths, I will claim Oz._

Standing on her balcony, gazing out at the darkened skies as hoards of flying apes circled her tower, Victoria watched the world Oz now came to rule. Everything was under his control now. Her green fingers clenching the icy metal railing, the woman remained cold and still. Too many years had gone by; too much time left to ruins. "Hello, sister," Jadeyn's voice broke the silence. Turning around, the Wicked Witch of the West looked her sister in the eye.

"Why have you come here?" Victoria asked.

"I come to offer you greatness," Jade answered, an icy glow appearing in her eyes. "A gift from our mother. Oz shall fall before us. Come, defy gravity by my side." Walking over to the corner of the room, the green woman grabbed a broom, encompassing it in dark magic, and approached the balcony with her sister. The two rose into the air, Victoria riding on her broom while Jadeyn glided with the magic of her ruby slippers. Lightning struck in the clouds above the two. Soon, the sisters reached Winkie Country.

"Jadeyn, the Wizard and the good witch protect this land," Victoria cried out. "We have no power here."

"Not alone," the pale woman answered, clicking her heels together. "May your might crumble before our magic!" Thrusting down a bolt of green lightning, Jadeyn watched the great and mighty Golem burst into flames and collapse before the country it once stood for. Cackling wickedly, the two Witches continued their flight, reigning down fire and lightning over all that crossed their path.

Although the blessings of the ruler of the Emerald City kept the cities standing, the land fell to fires, and came to smolder and crumble at the hands of the Wicked Ones. One by one, the Golems fell, shattering like broken mirrors on the ground. Cries and screams echoed throughout all of Oz in its darkest of nights.

"Who summons Oz?" the massive, floating head roared, filling the room with flames and smoke.

"I speak on behalf of Munchkinland," a young woman answered, bowing before her ruler. "Oh, great Wizard, our Golem has been destroyed. Our country is vulnerable to the Wicked Witches once again."

"My magic shall watch over your people," Oz declared. "Other countries have lost their Golems as well. Fear not, though...they shall be restored, and the Witches shall burden you no more." Giving thanks, the woman departed. Letting go of his microphone and letting the projector shut down, the Wizard stared into the curtain before him, his face wearing a look of concern, distress, and great sorrow. Breathing heavily, the man gasped in all of his pain, trying to fight back the tears.

At the stroke of midnight, Oz sat in his chair, his hands cupped over his mouth. His eyes surrounded by dark bags that told too well a story of sleepless nights and anxiety, the man's gray-stained hair glistened in the light of his throne room. Addie slid the doors open just enough to slip inside, then let them close behind her. "Hello, Dad," the woman said, approaching her father. Her voice weighed down with worry, the china doll stopped. "You're up late."

"Couldn't sleep," the Wizard replied. "I suppose the same goes for you. The Golems falling has the entire land of Oz in unrest."

"...How are they doing it, Dad?" Addie asked, taking her father's arm.

"...I don't know," Oz confessed. "Please..." The man kissed his daughter's forehead. "Try to get some sleep. I can make this right."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," the doll replied. "I can tell when you're lying. You're just as upset as I am."

"Yes," the man answered, standing up. "I've been trying to gather my thoughts...But I guess there are some things even the Great and Powerful Oz can't manage on his own."

"We can rebuild the Golems," Addie began. "But gathering the supplies'll be harder than ever with the witches back. People are getting too afraid to leave their homes."

"Does anyone know where the Wicked Ones are now?" the Wizard asked. The china doll shook her head. "Your job is done for the night, my love...we'll discuss this later. But for now, please try to sleep."

"You too," Addie answered. "Love you, Dad." Kissing her father, the woman departed from the throne room.

Letting in a quaking breath, Oz dropped into The Throne, and clenched his eyes with his left hand. For a moment, silence filled the room. "A penny for your thoughts," greeted a familiar voice. "If only it were that simple."

"Everything's scattered to the wind," the Wizard answered. "I'm in ruins...If I can't stop them, we lose Oz."

"You've astounded us before," Katrina replied.

"That was before all this started," the brunette man responded, staring at the floor. "I thought our magic could stop them, but now...I don't know what's happening."

"They've found a way to break through," the good witch answered, gently lifting Oz's head upward. "We'll find a way to stop them."

"I'm not sure we can this time," the graying man replied. "Whatever they're doing...it's beyond giant statues and protection spells. I don't know what to do once they resurface." Folding his hands together, the Wizard rose up and began pasing. "If I can't save them..."

"We will," Katrina interrupted. "Have faith." Wrapping her arms around Oz, the good witch felt him let out a heavy sigh, then surrender himself to her strength. "Have faith."

Standing top a massive cliff coated in shadows, Victoria and Jadeyn gazed at the fires raging throughout Oz. A freezing wind passed over the land, blowing the Wicked Witch of the East's hair towards the west. Pressing her broom into the dirt, Tori stared into the flames. As the night began to die, the Wicked Ones returned to their kingdoms, and fell into slumber. Images flashed through their minds; memories of the old King, the fall from grace, the banishing of Katrina the Good, the coming of the Wizard, and the exodus from the Emerald City. All that would burn with the coming of a new era.

"_Victoria, come on," _Katrina called to her little sister. The two ran through the field, their dresses blowing in the wind. _"Can't catch me!" _Her green, little legs carrying her into a sprint, Tori took her sister's hand, leading the two into a twirl. As the two fell to the ground, their laughter filled the air. _"I love you, Tori."_

_ "I love you, too Trina," _the younger of the Vega sisters replied, a wide smile glistening on her innocent face. The two held one another, basking in the pure glow of the sun above them. All of Oz was at peace; all life was in love. Opening her eyes, Katrina found herself alone. The world seemed so cold.

Sitting all alone upon the Throne of Oz, the Wizard focused on Victoria; the day they met, the night they disappeared from one another. Crossing his fingers in front of his mouth, the graying man finally allowed a tear to fall from his eye. _All of Oz is falling...and I made them think I was their savior, _Oz confessed to himself. The blue light of the full moon seemed to weaken over the Emerald City.


	16. Ruination of Oz II

Oz Victorious

Chapter Sixteen: What Dreams May Come

Blood stained the Yellow Brick Road. The sunrise was slow to arrive, and its colors were dull and transparent. Supplies had been burned, deliveries were delayed, and innocent citizens were found dead outside their countries. Throughout the day, no one left their home; those who were forced to be outside took cover in stores, schools, or libraries nearby. The robotic armies of Oz assembled around each of the countries, bearing their swords and torches. Come mid day, the skies were blackened with the presence of flying monkeys; their screeching filling the air while their grizzly wings overpowered the wind. Fire coursed out of the windows of the Emerald City's tower, frightening away a great hoard of the apes. The robots charged away as many of the winged beasts as they could, but many fell to their ruination. As the hours passed by, Katrina and the Wizard's blessing over the land held firm, though the flames and lightning licked the very surface of the protective walls. Finally, at nightfall, the attacks stopped, but the people remained hidden from sight.

"The Great and Powerful Oz promises you," the floating head declared before the citizens of Oz. "The attacks will come to an end, and all shall be as it was." Oz shut off his microphone. "I promise." Even in the Emerald City, desperation ran rampant. Addie was ordered by her father to remain in her room, despite her demand to be with her people. Katrina spent all of her time helping whoever she could, and returned to the Wizard in the darkest hours of night, only to find him asleep in his throne; his eyes dark and stained with dried tears. Gently stroking away a single tear, the good witch muttered a spell to ease his dreams. Closing her own eyes, Katrina allowed herself to fade into a glistening pink mist.

_"Victoria," _the oldest of the Vega sisters cried out, her eyes pouring out tears. _"You've destroyed everything...we could have ruled Oz together..." _Tightening her eyes in a look of painful disappointment, the good witch shook her head. _"But you threw away the future."_

_ "The world ruined our future," _the Wicked Witch of the West shot back. _"The world tore us apart. And still you stand by the Wizard. I never wanted us to part...but you gave me no choice. Jadeyn only wanted to help us, but you chose to hate her."_

_ "She killed our father," _Katrina cried. _"She turned you against our friends and family. She did everything in her power to ruin you!"_

_ "I had no friends," _Victoria snarled. _"And what family I had only wanted to change me. And worst of all, they tried to convince me they were right in doing so. My sister, you betrayed us. Accept it in your heart now that I am wicked. Perhaps you're not so different."_

_ "...Victoria," _the woman pleaded. _"This doesn't have to be your path. We can still save Oz together. Please, I beg of you, for the memory of our parents, please. You can rule Oz alongside the Wizard. We can live our happy lives again. Please, reconsider your ways. I know I've never been perfect, but I would give anything to call you my sister again."_

_ "...As would I," _the green woman answered, throwing her black cloak in front of herself, then departing from the darkness of the dream. Dropping to her knees, Katrina covered her eyes as the tears began to stream down her face.

_"Victoria," _another voice called out from another realm of the witch's dream. The green woman turned around to see Oz standing before her, clad in his black suit, his hair brown as it was the day they met. _"Victoria, please stop this...Remember the day we met...I know it meant little to you, but you comforted me, helped me in my time of need. Please, come back...I rule over all of Oz, but I have no authority over you or your sisters." _Victoria clenched her eyes, gritting her teeth. _"I have seen the hatred and spite in Jadeyn's eyes, but never in yours. The day we met, I saw, in your eyes, a great and wonderful thing. I saw love, maybe not for me, but for the world. Something...long forgotten. Please, Victoria, stop this and come back to the Emerald City. I would gladly surrender my throne to you and your family if you will protect Oz."_

_ "I shall have the throne once I pry it from your cold, lifeless hands!" _the Wicked Witch cried out, provoking a fire around her and the Wizard. _"Your words mean nothing to me anymore. Oz will kneel before me or bathe in its own blood. No proposal from you or the one I called my sister can ever change me. My only regret is that you won't live to see your kingdom burn at my finger tips."_

Stepping through the smoke, passing through flames as they licked his body, Oz let in a trembling breath through his nose, his body quaking as he attempted to control his pain and sorrow. His heart, he could feel, was shattering inside his chest. _"I loved you!" _he finally cried out, a massive lump in his throat attempting to render him mute. _"I would have always loved you...But I know that who you are now didn't come from a magic apple or an evil sirit; it's you. You made yourself this...You've broken my heart, Victoria...I pray for you every day."_ With that, the Wizard fell silent.

_"No, Wizard," _Victoria replied, no sorrow or sympathy in her voice. _"Your words have no meaning. They never did."_ Oz dropped his head in sorrow, then faded from the dream. Casting the realm into darkness, the Wicked Witch of the West rested alone. _I'm never coming back._

The Wizard, Addie the Brave, and Katrina the Good stared out over the Emerald City; its walls blocking out the flames. Waving their hands, the good witch and Oz dropped rain over the land of Oz, slowly extinguishing the fires. Smoke arose, reminding them all of what evil lurked in their world, and how much there was to lose.

_"I hope you're happy now, Victoria," _Katrina declared, her voice broken, hurt, and sincere as she looked into her sister's eyes. _"I hope the pain and suffering you've brought to the innocent people of Oz brings you some kind of peace...I hope you're happy with everything you've done...everything you've destroyed."_


	17. Ruination of Oz III

Oz Victorious

Chapter Seventeen: The Decision

"Oz is falling," the Wizard declared, his voice grim. "I was never their savior...and now that's clear." Addie put her hand on her father's shoulder. "I've let them all down."

Gazing out at the smoldering remains of what was once a proud and beautiful forest, the trio seemed to share a sigh of despair. All seemed lost, and Oz was in its darkest day. An icy wind blew over the silent valley just beyond the Emerald City. The sun had long since been blocked out by dark, storm-bearing clouds, and a green tint stained what was left visible of the sky. "Who was she?" Oz finally asked, breaking the silence. "Victoria...Before all this?"

"She was the most wonderful person I ever knew," Katrina answered, not taking her eyes off the carnage before her. "She was caring, loving...so hurt by the world. Jadeyn made sure she felt the pain, even as she tried to ignore it."

"And who was Jade?" the Wizard continued, his eyes tearing up; blinding him.

"...Evil," the good witch answered. "Ever since the day I met her, she was wicked."

"And now, so is Victoria," Addie said, remembering the broken shards that remained of her home. "She let herself become just as hateful as those she met...Now _she's_ the one the people call wicked."

Flying through the air, leaving pitch black smoke in her wake, the Wicked Witch of the West made her way over Munchkinland. Throwing orbs of fire into the protective field, the green woman watched the people scream and cry. Cackling wildly at the wind, Victoria watched the fires spread along the Yellow Brick Road, circling the entire countryside.

"Addie," the Wizard said, putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "If there's one thing I've learned in all my years in power...it's that I can't be all-powerful. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Dad," the woman replied, gazing into her father's tired, weary eyes.

"I am appointing you as Grand Overseer of Oz," the graying man declared. "Make sure I never let this happen again." Taking her father's hand, the china doll lay her palm against the Wizard's heart.

"You've done nothing wrong in my book," Addie whispered.

"...There has to be a reason Jadeyn found out about the Slippers just now," Oz finally declared, turning to Katrina. "The prophecy...'_one from worlds away'_...what if she's found the chosen one?"

"The Slippers..." the good witch replied. "A gift from our mother...now she uses them to destroy her very memory. In her darkness, she tainted the blessing...she's going to your world."

"There has to be a way to stop her," the Wizard declared. "It can't be hopeless..." Clenching the rails around the balcony, Oz leaned over the edge, letting his tears fall onto the world below.

"...I've never seen you so broken," Katrina replied, her voice hurt. "Since the day I met you, there was always hope inside of you...What was your name?" Silence filled the death-stained air.

"What do you mean?" the Wizard grumbled, not taking his eyes off ruination.

"Before you became Oz," the good witch explained, her voice serious and grave. "Before the day you died."

His expression sharpening into a perplexed, almost angry look of confusion, the graying man opened his mouth, though only silence sounded out. _I love you, Freddie, _Ms. Benson whispered to her son. Freddie and Addie held one another's hand as they walked down the hallway together. "...Freddie...Freddie Benson," Oz finally answered. "...The dreamer...the kid who thought anything was possible..."

"Maybe it's time for the kid to come back," Addie replied, her tone gentle as she touched her father's shoulder.

"...I'm a better Wizard than I ever was a man," the graying man answered, as if talking to the wind. "And this was my dream world...and I allowed myself to forget that anything is possible..." Katrina and Addie gazed at the Wizard. "Can we bring the chosen one here? Before Jadeyn can reach them?"

"The only way is your way," the good witch answered. "But I can give no promise where the savior will arrive. I do give you my swear that I will find and protect them...at all cost."

"Thank you," Oz replied. "You have my blessing...take her to me as soon as you can."

The good witch nodded, and turned to the world before her. Waving her hands, Katrina summoned forth black clouds and great winds. Soon, a funnel formed in the sky, and a massive tornado dawned. "Bring the chosen one here safely," the woman prayed.

Gazing into the blackened horizon, Jadeyn clenched her eyes into a scowl, watching the blood-red sky fade into shadow. "The savior of Oz bleeds tonight," she snarled, rising into the air. Commanding her hoard of flying apes, Victoria watched her sister disappear in the darkness. "Destroy everything!" the Wicked Witch of the West commanded.

Holding Addie in his arms, Oz closed his eyes, and prayed. The china doll did the same as Katrina carried out her spell. "As penance for my failure," the Wizard began, his voice grave. "Nevermore will I leave the Emerald City...only the Wizard will find salvation..." The good witch looked with concern upon her old friend. "I'm sorry, Katrina. But Freddie Benson's last act as a man was a leap of faith...something only the child inside of me could do. Thank you." The Wizard then walked inside the castle, and closed himself into his throne room.


End file.
